


OneiriX's Attempt at Kinktober | 2020

by OneiriX



Series: OneiriX's Attempts at Kinktober [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Bondage, Branding, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Breeding, Bukkake, Burnplay, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Crossdressing Kink, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Belly (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Emetophilia, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Food Kink, Formalwear, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Immobility, Incest, Inflation, Intercrural Sex, Jesus this was long, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Massage, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stockings, Telepathic Bond, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, distention, i went all fucking out with the tags, pls tell me if i missed something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneiriX/pseuds/OneiriX
Summary: My first attempt at Kinktober!I'm going to do my best to finish them all on time, but even if I don't manage, I will just post any I didn't manage to get out on time afterwards xDPrompt List I'm using is from Kinktober2020 on Twitter, which can be foundhere~
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, AfterDeathGlitches, Cream - Relationship, DestructiveDeath, Dreammare, Errorberry, Errormare, Extinction / MurderTrio, Horrordust - Relationship, InkMare / VantaBlack, Insomnia - Relationship, KillerDust / Krust, Kross - Relationship, NightKiller / Killermare, Nightcest, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Shattered!Cream, Shattered!Drink, VantaDrink, VantaDrink / DrinkMare, drink - Relationship, dustberry, scifell
Series: OneiriX's Attempts at Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935097
Comments: 74
Kudos: 377
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is the Index for the Kinktober Prompts, it will be updated with every new chapter!  
> For people wishing to skip certain kinks, or ships, I understand completely and hope that this will be helpful to ya'll!

* * *

**[DAY 1: KROSS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65115655)  
Ship:** Killer x Cross [Kross]  
**Prompts:** ~~Omorashi~~ | Knife Play | Bodyswap  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
Length:** ~2k

* * *

**[DAY 2: HORRORDUST](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65259895)  
Ship:** bitty!Horror x Dust [HorrorDust]  
**Prompts:** ~~Human Furniture~~ | ~~Sounding~~ | Micro/Marco  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~1.9K

* * *

**[DAY 3: SCIFELL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65308750)  
Ship:** Sci x Red [SciFell]  
**Prompts:** ~~Fisting~~ | Medical Play | Orgasm Denial  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~1.1K

* * *

**[DAY 4: DREAMMARE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65347918)  
Ship:** Dream x Pre-Incident!Nightmare [Dreammare]  
**Prompts:** Incest | Breathplay | ~~Leather/Latex~~  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~2.1K

* * *

**[DAY 5: AFTERDEATHGLITCHES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65404999)  
Ship:** Geno x Reaper x Error [AfterDeathGlitches]  
**Prompts:** Double Penetration in 2 Holes | ~~Boot Worship~~ | Lactation  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD  
Also, slight angst (Hurt/Comfort)_  
**Length:** ~1.4K

* * *

**[DAY 6: ERRORBERRY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65525236)  
Ship:** Error x Blue [ErrorBerry]  
**Prompts:** ~~Free~~ ~~Use~~ | Sensory Deprivation | Waxplay  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~929

* * *

**[DAY 7: SHATTERED!CREAM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65575321)  
Ship:** Shattered!Dream x Cross [Shattered!Cream]  
**Prompts:** ~~Rimming~~ | Breeding | Tentacles  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~1.4K

* * *

**[DAY 8: DUSTBERRY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65618242)  
Ship:** Dust x Blue [Dustberry]  
**Prompts:** ~~Menophilia~~ | ~~Casting Couch~~ | Bukkake  
**Extra:** I feel like I kinda failed this one, but I had no idea what to write =P  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~281

* * *

**[DAY 9: DS!INK x INK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65669230)  
Ship:** Dreamswap!Ink x Ink  
**Prompts:** ~~Pegging~~ | Emetophilia | Clone Sex/Selfcest  
**Extra:** The NSFW continuation of [this one-shot~!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590931/chapters/65168884)  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~927

* * *

**[DAY 10: DRINK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65718445)  
Ship:** Dream x Ink [DrInk]  
**Prompts:** ~~Mommy/Daddy Kink~~ | Somnophilia | Scissoring  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~697

* * *

**[DAY 11: DRINK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65765767)  
Ship:** Dream x Ink [DrInk]  
**Prompts:** ~~Watersports~~ | ~~Temperature Play~~ | Stockings  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~568

* * *

**[DAY 12: ERRORMARE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65821351)  
Ship:** Error x Nightmare [ErrorMare]  
**Prompts:** ~~Feet~~ | ~~Shotgunning~~ | Dacryphilia  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~625

* * *

**[DAY 13: AFTERDEATH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65871439)  
Ship:** Death (Reaper) x Geno [AfterDeath]  
**Prompts:** Body Worship | ~~Spanking~~ | ~~Frottage~~  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~551

* * *

**[DAY 14: DUSTBERRY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65918662)  
Ship:** Blue x Dust [DustBerry]  
**Prompts:** ~~NTR~~ | Face-Sitting | Collaring  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~621

* * *

**[DAY 15: INKMARE / VANTABLACK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65967940)  
Ship:** Ink x Nightmare [InkMare / VantaBlack]  
**Prompts:** ~~Prostitution~~ | ~~Armpit~~ | Massage  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~1.2K

* * *

**[DAY 16: INSOMNIA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/65988964)  
Ship:** Error x Dream [Insomnia]  
**Prompts:** ~~Fucking Machine~~ | ~~Feederism~~ | Intercrural Sex (Thigh Sex)  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~524

* * *

**[DAY 17: EXTINCTION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66065398)  
Ship:** Horror x Dust x Killer [Extinction]  
**Prompts:** Threesome | ~~Master/Slave~~ | Titfucking  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~1.4k  
**Notes:** I love this one~! I had a lot of fun with it, _this will be written in more than one_ xD, AND I... wrote a continuation to it too! When it's posted, I'll be linking it to **[here~!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66339910)**

* * *

**[DAY 18: DUSTKILLER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66113368)  
Ship:** Killer x Dust [DustKiller]  
**Prompts:** ~~Pet Play~~ | ~~Humiliation~~ | Blood Play  
**Extra:** Rough Sex  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~1k

* * *

**[DAY 19: NIGHTKILLER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66178234)  
Ship:** Nightmare x Killer [NightKiller]  
**Prompts:** ~~Hate Sex~~ | Cock Warming | ~~Mirror Sex~~  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~518

* * *

**[DAY 20: HORRORDUST](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66225686)  
Ship:** Horror x Dust [HorrorDust]  
**Prompts:** ~~Dubcon/Noncon~~ | Foodplay | Creampie  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~790

* * *

**[DAY 21: CREAM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66261937)  
Ship:** Cross x Dream [CReam]  
**Prompts:** Size Difference | ~~Exhibitionism/Voyeurism~~ | ~~Impact Play~~  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~827

* * *

**[DAY 22: DREAMMARE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66268709)  
Ship:** Nightmare x Dream [DreamMare]  
**Prompts:** Formal Wear | ~~Overstimulation~~ | ~~Sadomasochism~~  
**Extra:** Public 'Sex' | Incest _obviously xD_  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~1k

* * *

**[DAY 23: EXTINCTION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66339910)  
Ship:** Horror x Dust x Killer [Extinction]  
**Prompts:** Double Penetration in 1 Hole | ~~Tickling~~ | Shower Sex  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~1.1k  
**Notes:** Continuation to **[Day 17!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66065398)**

* * *

**[DAY 24: KILLER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66370849)  
Ship:** Killer... xD  
**Prompts:** ~~Sweat~~ | Branding | Masturbation  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
**Length:** ~861

* * *

**[DAY 25: SHATTERED!DRINK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66411667)  
Ship:** Shattered!Dream x Ink [Shattered! [DrInk]  
**Prompts:** Bondage | ~~Gunplay~~ | Inflation  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD  
Also Angst. Like oof._  
**Length:** ~893

* * *

**[DAY 26: KROSS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66423262)  
Ship:** Killer x Cross [KRoss]  
**Prompts:** ~~Stripping~~ | ~~Scat~~ | Burnplay  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
Length:** ~689

* * *

**[DAY 27: AFTERDEATH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66503911)  
Ship:** Geno x Death [AfterDeath]  
**Prompts:** Public Sex | Role Reversal | ~~Xenophilia~~  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
Length:** ~1k

* * *

**[DAY 28: NIGHTCEST](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66552580)  
Ship:** Passive!Nightmare (Night) x Corrupted!Nightmare (Terror) [Nightcest]  
**Prompts:** Cross-Dressing | Lingerie | Distention  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
Length:** ~1.1k

* * *

**[DAY 29: DREAMMARE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66606034)  
Ship:** Dream x Nightmare [DreamMare]  
**Prompts:** Praise Kink | Glory Hole | Telepathic Bonds  
**Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD  
Also a bit of angst, from NM's side._  
**Length:** ~2.4k _holy shit_

* * *

**[DAY 30: DESTRUCTIVEDEATH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66653923)  
Ship:** Reaper x Error [DestructiveDeath]  
**Prompts:** Sex Toys | Deep-Throating | ~~Stuck In a Wall~~  
**Extra:** Bondage  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
Length:** ~787

* * *

**[DAY 31: VANTADRINK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66697060)  
Ship:** Nightmare x Ink x Dream [ VantaDrInk]  
**Prompts:** FREE DAY!! I GET TO CHOOSE!  
**Extra:** Tentacles | Immobility | Threesome  
**[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
Length:** ~2k

* * *


	2. DAY 1: KROSS - Bodyswap | Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 1  
>  Ship:** Killer x Cross [Kross]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Omorashi~~ | Knife Play | Bodyswap  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
> Length:** ~2k
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it starts~!

Lazing on his bed, Killer practiced with Cross’ magic, finding the difference in their magic’s interesting. Looking up, Killer smirked in amusement at Cross as he paced around the room from nervousness.

While it was weird to see his body walk around without him piloting it, seeing his face look nervous was even weirder. Killer adjusted quickly however, not letting it bother him. Cross, unlike him, seemed to be unable to adjust.

Cross was used to restraining his strength constantly, used to being taller. He also wasn’t used to being so… fast. Killer’s body was less broad, it had slimmer bones and trained for speed. While Cross’ body was trained for speed too, Killer had always been faster then him and inhabiting his body truly made Cross feel the difference between their body builds.

Sighing, Killer let his skull thunk against the headboard of the bed as he thought about how they got to be in this situation.

It had happened during a normal fight between the Star Sans’ and the Gang. Error had joined the fight and they had definitely been winning, when Ink pulled out two glowing turquoise colored vials and gave one to Blue.

Ink told him to aim at Nightmare and without knowing what the vial would do, Blue had been unwilling to throw it at first, not wanting to harm them. He was told to ‘just do it’ by Ink, who had a… weird look on his face. It made him uncomfortable.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to fake missing since Ink knew his capabilities pretty well, Blue threw it. Hoping that Nightmare would see it coming and dodge out of the way, Blue watched as the vial soared through the air.

Ink threw the other vial at the same time as Blue, but aiming at Error.

Cross and Killer had been standing the closest to the two and upon seeing that they hadn’t noticed the projectiles, pushed the one closest to them out of the way. This caused them to unfortunately take the hits themselves.

Everything had been blurry after that.

Cross and he had switched bodies and were too disoriented to be able to focus on their surroundings. The only thing that Killer was sure off, was that the Star’s seemed to have retreated after that and that Error had opened a portal, while Nightmare carried them into the castle.

He placed them in the first bedroom he thought off, which just so happened to be Killer and left them there after informing them to not leave if someone didn’t come to get them.

Dust immediately started to work on trying to create an antidote the moment they got back. It helped a lot that Blue was able to ditch the others and get them a sample of the liquid, which had disintegrated the moment it had touched and affected them.

Trying to think of why Ink would want to body-switch Nightmare and Error, Killer found himself incapable of coming up with something. Maybe it was a side-effect from the liquid hitting him and Cross, instead of it’s target of the Boss and Error?

Sitting up, Killer saw that Cross hadn’t stopped pacing. A moment later, Killer smirked as an idea flashed through his mind. Stopping messing around with Cross’ magic, he started to take off the many layers of clothing that Cross usually wore.

They were stuck in this room until they were let out, so they may as well have some fun, right?

Going for yet another round of pacing, Cross frowned when the sound of Killer’s summoning and unsummoning of his knives stopped. Turning his skull to see what was going on, Cross’ sockets widened upon seeing Killer about to take off the last layer of clothes on his body.

Quickly Cross shortcut to him and grabbed his hands, forcing them down and away from his turtleneck.

“What are you doing?!” Cross exclaimed.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Killer smirked at him, “I wanna see whatcha got under there.”

“Just bones! Now stop it!”

“Hmm~ Are you sure? I think I should take a gooood long look to make sure of that.” Killer teased him.

Glaring at him, a small, barely visible, blush appeared on his cheeks. It was weird to see such a… such a Killer smirk on his face. Cross doubted that he had ever made an expression like that before. Somehow, Killer managed to pull it off even while in Cross’ body.

And it was probably because he _knew_ that it was Killer, that he felt a tingling feeling lower down.

Seeing that Cross was distracted, Killer took advantage of it and in a swift move tugged Cross towards him, freeing his hands in the process. Cross lost his balance and fell towards Killer, who reversed their positions and straddled Cross’ pelvis.

Cross tried to struggle, but with Killer’s body not being as tanky and physically strong as his own, he was unable to throw Killer off of him. Killer took full advantage of his new strength and grabbed both of his wrists, holding them with Cross’ big hands.

“Let go of me!” Cross demanded. Killer ignored him and leaned forward to mouth at Cross’ clavicle. Faintly feeling pleasure, a soft moan escaped from Cross’ mouth.

Pushing his jacket off of Cross’ body, Killer threw it at one of the corners of the room before starting to tug off Cross’ shirt. Smirking down at Cross, Killer thought to himself that he needed to have Cross do this to him when they were back in their own bodies.

“I said, **let _go_ of me!**” Cross growled, trashing in his grip. Killer held fast and leaned towards Cross’ earhole.

“I’m not hearing the safeword.” Killer breathed out and Cross froze.

If the safeword was named, Cross was aware that Killer would stop immediately, even distance himself to give him space. Did Cross really want that?

Trying to analyze his feelings, he suddenly realized that it wasn’t as simple as it normally was, when he was in his own body. His feelings felt like they were dulled down. Aware that SOUL’s affect the body, Cross looked up at Killer with a frown.

Seeing Cross’ look, Killer paused his movements, understanding that he probably only just now truly understood what it meant to be in his body. Killer wasn’t emotionless constantly, having worked on it with Color and Nightmare, but his emotions were still a lot different than other Monsters.

Since for Monster’s their SOULs _were_ them, more so then their bodies, having Cross and himself be body-switched meant that Killer’s SOUL was in Cross’ body and Cross’ SOUL was in Killer’s. Their bodies kept their magic though, which made was why Cross’ emotions were dulled, since their magic was like the ‘back-up’ for their memories or experiences.

This was also what had knocked Cross out.

On the other hand, what had knocked out Killer, was the emotion overload. Everything had felt so vibrant, since Cross was a rather emotional person, despite not always showing it. It had been extremely overwhelming for him to suddenly _feel_ so much.

Waiting for a minute to give Cross time to think, Killer leaned in for a kiss once Cross nodded to him. Cross moved against his teeth and Killer let go of Cross’ hands. He knew that Cross wasn’t into _being_ tied up.

Taking off his own turtleneck, Killer raised himself up a bit to take off his shorts too, tugging off Cross’ too. With both of them bareboned, Killer settled back down.

Cross squirmed from under him, a red glow appearing from his pelvis.

“Ooh~?” Killer grinded down a bit and smirked at Cross. “Is someone getting a bit excited~?”

“Sh-shut up!” Cross blushed faintly, feeling a small spark of embarrassment.

“Summon something for me~?” Killer sing-song’ed, winking at him. It looked a bit weird, winking at Cross with Cross’ face and Cross let out a soft laugh.

“Hmm~” Killer grinned when Cross summoned a dick. Forming a glistening mound, he grinded against Cross’ dick, causing Cross to harden some.

Cross frowned for a brief moment, even physical sensations were dulled? How was Killer so animated if everything felt so… dull and lifeless?

Shaking the thought away, Cross looked up at Killer as he raised himself up a tad, grabbing Cross’ dick and positioning it directly under his pussy. Letting himself slide down onto Cross, Killer’s sockets widened at the amount of pleasure he immediately felt. Did normal people really feel like this…?

Narrowing his sockets, Killer summoned Cross’ giant knife and stabbed it above Cross’ head and into the headboard of them bed. Using it as leverage, he set a quick pace, going up and down on Cross swiftly. Feeling so much more physically, he produced a whole lot more fluid from his hole than he did in his own body. Killer started to force himself down harder, trying to help Cross, knowing that he wouldn’t be feeling stimulated enough to come otherwise.

Seeing that Killer was getting close to coming, Cross started to rub his clit to help him come faster. With a loud, unrestrained moan, Killer came, slumping against Cross’ shoulder.

About to lift Killer up some so he could get started on cleaning both of them up, Cross got surprised when Killer suddenly pressed his shoulders down towards the bed. Unable to stop him, he didn’t resist.

“Killer? What are you doing?” he asked with a frown.

“We both know what always helps me,” Killer replied, summoning a small knife. Looking down at Cross, he asked, “Safeword?”

“Oyster, but why-“

“If it feels bad, say it and you _know_ I will stop,” Killer cut him off, before slashing at one of his ribs.

The slash didn’t have any malicious intent and Killer kept it shallow, not enough to draw any blood. Despite the slash looking careless, not even a decimal of HP was lost.

Moaning, Cross looked surprised, which encouraged Killer and he shifted forward to get a better view. The move in position shifted Cross’ cock inside of him and Killer couldn’t keep down a moan.

Taking a deep breath, Killer took care not to move again and started to carve tiny flowers into Cross’ ribs, concentrating on not causing any damage to his HP.

Cross found himself surprised at how the pain from the cuts was turned into pleasure, the feeling being the most vibrant emotion he had experienced while in Killer’s body. He was starting to understand Killer a bit more.

However.

Cross disliked how Killer was deliberately denying himself pleasure, especially now that Killer was able to truly enjoy the almost full range of sensations Monsters normally possessed.

Usually, _he_ was the one in Killer’s position, above Killer and carving into him, so he _knew_ what Killer’s body was and _wasn’t_ able to take. And it could take a lot more than what Killer was dishing out right now. Cross was aware that Killer was probably deliberately going slow, since they hadn’t discussed this before and hadn’t really thought of switching up their roles.

Planting the heels of his feet on the bed firmly, he sharply thrust into Killer. Killer choked, closing his sockets automatically and his hand trembled in an attempt to stay still as to not cause Cross any harm.

The thrusts quickly got Killer back on the edge of an orgasm again. Noticing that Cross still wasn’t close, Killer slammed himself down. Cumming, Killer leaned forward tiredly and bit down hard on Cross’ shoulder, drawing blood. The sharp pain made Cross come with a should, his magic spilling inside of Killer, who shuddered for a moment.

Tired, they fell asleep like that.

* * *

**[BONUS]**

Entering the room, Dust was surprised at how little damage there had been done to it. Looking around for the two bodyswapped Sans’, Dust sighed when he saw them laying on top of the blanket, covered in dried magic.

Used to the sight due to how often he walked in on them, or found them afterwards like that, he placed the antidote on the bedside table and grabbed a blanket from a chair in the corner of the room.

Throwing the blanket over the two of them, Dust was about to leave the room. Stopping, he sighed and grabbed some post-it notes and a pen from his INV and scribbled instructions for the antidote on them.

Sticking one on both of their foreheads, he added one to the _very clearly visible_ bottle, before finally leaving the room.


	3. DAY 2: HORRORDUST - Micro/Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 2  
>  Ship:** bitty!Horror x Dust [HorrorDust]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Human Furniture~~ | ~~Sounding~~ | Micro/Marco  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~1.9K

_Crack_

Dust grinned as he walked around the universe, dusting Monsters left and right, not giving them any chance to defend themselves. This way, he was essentially constantly getting ‘Betrayal’ hits, which one-hit killed them.

He had been send to this AU by Nightmare, who had told him to just kill everyone inside the city. This way it would help Error, who was healing from a battle with Ink. So long as Nightmare or Error didn’t show up, Ink and Dream wouldn’t realize that something was wrong and thus wouldn’t be able to come until it was too late.

Spearing a human with a bone attack, he walked down the semi-empty street. Narrowing his sockets a bit, he sighed. He enjoyed the EXP he was getting, but it was a really bad time for Boss to send him on a mission. At least he wasn’t the only one send, Killer and Cross were in a different AU doing the same thing he was. They were always send as duo’s, but since Horror, his usual partner, was unable to go, Nightmare opted to observe from a portal above, keeping a socket out for him.

It helped that this way he was able to soak up the terror the citizens felt as they futilely hid from Dust. As long as Nightmare didn’t step through, it would be fine.

The reason why Horror was unable to come, was because during an experiment their Mad Sci had done in an attempt to find a way to restore his skull, Horror had been shrunk down to the size of Dust’s radius. Horror was just hanging around in their room for now, until Dust found a way to reverse it.

Out of the corner of his socket, he noticed a store selling bitty items. Furrowing his brow, he stopped in front of it.

Socket’s widening, he realized that this AU must be a Bittybones copy. Meaning he would be able to pick up some things for Horror!

“thanks, boss!” Dust grinned. Eyelight blazing, Dust shattered the glass of the store that separated him from the inside and stepped through the broken glass. His grin turning unhinged when he noticed four SOULs inside, three Monsters and one human.

Blasting the human with a G Blaster, he skewered the Monster’s with bones. Eyelights shrinking with a crazed shine to them, he stalked around the store for any other living EXP banks. Seeing some outside, his skull snapped towards them. Just when Dust was about to pounce for them, a tentacle smacked the back of his skull, snapping him out of the EXP rush.

Taking a deep breath, Dust held his thumbs up to the ceiling, where Nightmare’s portal is. He could hear Nightmare grumbling about how he should stay focused, causing Dust to let out a chuckle.

Pulling some sacks from his INV, a standard thing they had to carry when wiping out an AU, Dust started to stuff it with anything he could get his hands on without taking a closer look. Once the bag was filled, he put it in his INV and 2 more bags later, he realized that he might’ve gone a bit overboard.

With a shrug, Dust rationalized that he didn’t know how long it would take to make the antidote, despite him being optimistic about it. He was sure that it would take him at most another day to reverse Mad’s fuck up.

There were only a few living beings left and Dust quickly dispatched of them, before looking up at Nightmare.

“did I get them all?” Dust asked him.

 **“Hm,”** Nightmare nodded, **“You’re don’t, get back to Horror now. I expect to find him back to his proper size, he is unable to do any of his jobs while this inconvenienced.”**

Translation: _Horror can’t cook being so small and we’re going to starve or die of food poisoning. Please get him back to normal so he can feed us._

Or at least, that’s what Dust understood from that.

“aye, aye boss.” Dust grinned, stepping through the portal. “i'll get right on it.”

Nightmare moved away from him, a barely concealed look of disgust aimed at his clothes and face, which were covered in dust and blood. **“I would recommend you take a bath.”**

Dust shrugged and shortcut to his room. He knew that Boss disliked how dust mixed with the corruption flowing off of him, making it almost impossible to clean it off. Blood on the other hand, Nightmare just found disgusting.

Taking the sacks from his INV, Dust placed them on the floor and looked up, seeing Horror looking at him from behind a curtain.

“heya, Horror!” Dust grinned at him, opening one of the sacks and grabbing something randomly from it. “look! i gotcha some things!”

Horror deadpanned at him, looking at the item he was holding. Dust blushed when he saw that he was holding up a bright pink mini skirt for bitties.

“err, not that, I-,” Dust quickly threw the skirt over his shoulder and rummaged through the sack, before holding up a mini table. “i got useful stuff too!” he defended himself.

Getting clothing for Horror was useless, since Error had practically made him an entire wardrobe after the Horrortale Sans got shrunk, taking this as an opportunity to make mini clothes.

“anyway!” Dust tried to change the subject, “you can look through them while i try to get you back to being big, alright?”

Horror nodded and Dust seated himself at his desk with a notebook in front of him, immediately becoming focused on his work. Sighing, Horror shortcut to the sacks and looked through them. Finding a couple of things he liked, he started to pull them out. Throwing them in a small pile on the floor.

Several hours later, Horror glared at Dust from his place on the bed’s pillow. It was very late and he wanted to sleep, but Dust was still working and the light was keeping him from falling asleep.

Struggling a bit, he managed a second shortcut that day and appeared next to Dust’s hand. Looking up at him with a glare, ready to yell at him, he dropped his aggressive stance immediately when he saw the look in Dust’s eyelights.

He looked so… tired.

It made Horror remember that he had been out on a job practically all day and when he came back, he hadn’t taken a nap and had immediately gone to work to return him to his normal size.

“hey, dusty… c’mon… it’s late… you need… sleep.” Horror told him worriedly, holding onto his finger with his tiny hands.

“oh.” Dust tiredly looked at him before staring at the time. “did i keep you up? i'm sorry…”

“it’s… okay, dusty.” Horror reassured him, before looking at him once more with a worried look in his eyelight.

“no, i should’ve noticed you’d want to sleep…” Dust mumbled, standing up from his seat and picking Horror up gently. Walking towards the bed, Dust laid himself down and placed Horror on his sternum, where Horror was cushioned from the hard bones by the soft fabric of Dust’s shirt.

“dust…? what… are you… doing?” Horror asked with a frown, sitting up from where Dust had placed him.

“have to make it up to you…” Dust mumbled, clearly half-asleep, but tugging lightly at Horror’s clothes.

“don’t need… to. we can… just sleep… okay?” Horror told him sweetly, Dust seemed far too tired to him to do anything intimate.

“want to,” Dust insisted, pulling a bit more at Horror.

“well…” Horror hesitated, before starting to pull of his top. “if you… ‘re sure?”

“yep…” Dust nodded, a serious expression on his tired face.

“sleep after… wards okay?” Horror made sure.

Dust nodded.

Horror wasn’t used to summoning a female ecto body, when he was his proper size he was always topping, but it was the more efficient then his male body while attempting to do anything intimate while he’s still small. Therefore, it took Horror a few seconds to summon a stable one, but Dust waited patiently.

Once it was summoned, Dust helped Horror get out of his shorts and then onto his palm. Lifting him, Horror straddled his mouth where he squirmed a bit. Slowly, Dust started to lick at Horror’s small chest, before licking lower and lower, ‘til he was at his pelvis.

Placing a gentle kiss there, Dust smiled internally when he saw that Horror’s eyelight had turned into a small inverted heart.

Licking at his small cunt, Dust’s tongue briefly circled Horror’s tiny clit and flicked between his folds. Whining, Horror grinded against the tongue, attempting to get more stimulation.

Letting him, Dust made the tip of his tongue pointier and slowly entered him with it. A load moan escaped Horror’s mouth as the tongue filled him entirely and Dust let his thumb rub tiny circles against his clit. Licking his walls, Dust hummed and started to fuck his tongue into his hole. With a shriek, Horror came on his tongue.

Panting, he looked down and into Dust’s eyelight as the tongue dissipated, wiggling a bit.

“what’s wrong, horror?” Dust asked, placing him back on his sternum.

“…want…” Horror mumbled.

Raising a brow at Horror, Dust seemed a bit more awake then before.

“want you… want you to… feel… good too…” Horror blushed, looking a bit away from Dust’s face.

Dust’s expression softened and he shook his skull, “you don’t need to, making _you_ feel good already pleases me a lot.”

“mhmm,” Horror ignored his words and managed his third and probably last shortcut of the day, appearing at Dust’s pelvis.

There, he shoved at the waistband of Dust’s shorts, trying to get them off. Dust helped him and soon his shorts were off and Horror was right in front of Dust’s large length. Sockets widening, Horror suddenly realized he had no idea if it would even feel good to Dust, with him being so small.

Pursing his lips, he decided to just go for it and wrapped his arms around Dust’s shaft, hugging it to his body and rubbing himself against it.

Hearing a moan from Dust, Horror decided that he must be doing something right and kept grinding himself against Dust’s shaft. Dust leaned up a bit to be able to see Horror.

Looking up, Horror noticed a big blob of precum on Dust’s cock and he experimentally stretched to get to it. It was but a drop, but to the shrunk Sans it was a lot, but he managed to gulp it down. It tasted faintly like grapes and he started to lap at the slit of Dust’s cock, trying to get some more.

Groaning, Dust covered his sockets with his arm, but unable to help himself, he peeked under it and watched as Horror basically made out with his dick.

Horror tried to get the dick in his mouth, but was only able to get the tip to fit. Hollowing his cheeks, Horror sucked hard on it, trying to cause Dust to come.

It worked and Dust came with a squeak. Unable to swallow the magic fast enough, a lot spilled on him.

Dust tried to apologize and said something about bringing him to the bathroom to let him take a bath, but Horror stopped him and swiped up every bit of magic on him. Bringing it to his teeth, he licked it all up.

Sighing contend, Horror told Dust that they could take a bath tomorrow. It was really late and they needed to go to sleep to be able to wake up tomorrow morning for breakfast.

Agreeing, Dust nuzzled Horror and fell asleep quickly, completely tuckered out. Horror followed him to sleep and cuddled up to his chest.


	4. DAY 3: SCIFELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 3  
>  Ship:** Sci x Red [SciFell]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Fisting~~ | Medical Play | Orgasm Denial  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~1.1K
> 
> * * *

“All good?”

“Ah! Yes, all good!” Sci nervously fiddled with his hands.

“Well?” Red laughed, “Are you going to start or nah?”

Sci stared at the ground.

“Sci. Calm down,” Red smiled at him, his gold tooth shining for a moment, “if you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to do this.”

“No, I can…” Taking a deep breath, Sci continued, “I can do this.”

Another deep breath and Sci’s face become stoic, professional. Walking closer to Red, he asked him what felt ‘wrong’.

With a fake pained grimace, that looked to be more of a grin, Red replied that his skull and spine felt sore.

Humming, Sci poked his spine in different places while asking where it hurt, attempting to find the source of the pain. Red faked a wince when Sci started to get to the center of his pelvis. Noting something down on a notepad, Sci leaned closer to Red’s face to take his temperature. Frowning, Sci asked him to stick out his tongue and Red complied.

Sticking a gloved finger in Red’s mouth, Sci felt around with it, thrusting it in and out a few times.

“Going to have to check a bit deeper…” Sci mumbled, gesturing for Red to get down to his knees in front of him.

Doing as told, Red sank down to his knees with anticipation, knowing what Sci was going have him do and eager for it.

Sci undid his belt and summoned a long shaft. Gulping at the size, Red parted his teeth and Sci rested the tip of his cock on Red’s tongue. Thrusting in shallowly a few times, Sci grabbed the back of Red’s skull and thrusted his cock in fully in his mouth, staying still for a few moments.

Choking for a few moments, Red started to swallow around the dick in his mouth. Red pulled back for a moment, Sci letting him. Breathing on Sci’s length for a moment, Red started to lick the it like it was a sucker, taking the tip of it in his mouth and sucking on it. Not struggling when Sci’s hands pushed him down on him once more, Sci thrusted a few times before coming inside his mouth with a grunt.

Sci let go of Red’s skull and Red took the opportunity to swallow his load as Sci straightened his stance. Licking up what remained on his lip, Red wiggled a bit before standing up.

“I prescribe a large intake of magic to be just what you need in order to get all better,” Sci said, his tone remaining professional. “I require you to place your hands against the wall and lean forwards.”

Grinning, Red did as told.

With a hum, Sci pressed his length against Red’s pussy, rubbing it between his folds. Red let out a moan and pushed back against Sc’s shaft, but Sci held on to his hipbones and held him in place. With one hand, he ran the tip of his finger over Red’s clit, then a bit under, gathering some of the liquid that dripped from the depths of Red’s pussy.

Bringing his hand to his mouth, Sci made a contemplative noise and rubbed his shaft over Red’s cunt, before slowly pushing in. Groaning, Sci thrusted a few times before staying still.

“Sciiiii! Move!” Red whined, trying to push back.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so, am I understood?” Sci ordered.

“What? Why?” Red said with dismay, turning to look at him with wide sockets.

“You need magic and you orgasming would just have you wasting it.” Sci said coldly.

Gulping, Red nodded.

“I want verbal confirmation, _Red_.” Sci narrowed his sockets.

“Yes! Yes!”

“Yes what?” Sci asked casually, smacking Red’s ass.

“Yes, I won’t come until you tell me to!” Red yelped out.

“Good,” Sci said, starting to move again.

Moaning loudly, Red stretched his neck and Sci kissed it, biting down a bit on a spot right by his skull.

Rather quickly, Sci came inside of him. Red tried to rub himself off, but Sci grabbed his hand and turned him around. Walking backwards, Sci sat down on an armchair and pulled Red on top of him, fucking himself back into Red with a grunt.

Red’s legs ended up thrown over the arms of the chair and Sci grabbed his waist, holding him as he thrusted up sharply.

“FUCK! Fuck!” Red chanted.

“Such a filthy mouth…” Sci murmured amused in his earhole, licking his neck.

“Sh-AH! Shut up!” Red gasped out, as Sci reached deep inside of him with a thrust.

A couple of thrusts later, tears were falling from Red’s sockets, “Please! Let me come! Please!” He begged.

“Wait some more,” Sci rejected.

“No, please! Please! AH! I can’t-“

Thrusting roughly into Red, Sci came deep inside Red’s soft walls once more. “Now.”

With a shriek, Red came, his walls tightening around Sci’s shaft, milking him.

Collapsing against Sci’s chest, Red panted.

“C’mon, Red, you know what to do…” Sci hummed, rubbing and massaging Red’s ecto-belly.

“What…?” Red yawned.

“Integrate it with your magic, like food,” Sci informed him, keeping up with the rubbing but starting to finger him a bit too. It was something that calmed Red a lot, making him feel comfortable and safe. It was something they had discovered early on in their relationship.

“… Okay…” Red said slowly and Sci could see the swirly cloud of cum in Red’s ecto slowly disappearing as it became one with Red’s magic.

“Scene.” Sci said once Red did as he asked and he smiled softly at him. Getting up, Sci gathered Red up in his arms and headed for the bathroom to clean him up.

Sci turned the faucet on to get a bath going and once the bath was filled adequately, he lowered Red into it before getting in after. Hugging Red to himself, Red rubbed himself against his chest and Sci rubbed his clit for a bit, letting him come. Melting into his arms, Red sighed contend.

Quickly, but thoroughly, Sci washed them both. Stepping carefully out of the bath, he got Red up and after getting dry, he brought them to their room and placed Red on the bed.

“One second dear, then you can sleep, alright?” he murmured sweetly at Red.

“Okay…” Red mumbled tiredly.

Going to the kitchen, Sci grabbed a bottle of water before walking back to Red, helping him drink some water. Placing the glass on the bedside table, Sci laid down next to Red and hugged him to himself.

“Sleep well, dear…”

“Sleep… yes,” Red mumbled and Sci turned the lights off with his magic, falling asleep next to Red.


	5. DAY 4: DREAMMARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 4**  
>  **Ship:** Dream x Pre-Incident!Nightmare [Dreammare]  
>  **Prompts:** Incest | Breathplay | ~~Leather/Latex~~  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~2.1K
> 
> * * *

Hiding up in the tree from the villagers, Nightmare was reading a book while waiting for Dream to get home with their dinner for the day.

He knew that the food the villagers made was safe to eat since it was mainly made for Dream and they wouldn’t hurt their ‘precious’ golden boy. _Tch. If only they knew._

Seeing Dream skipping towards the tree, he waited until Dream was right in front of the tree to jump down, landing in a crouch on the ground. Standing up, Nightmare wiped his hands on his clothes to get any dirt that clung to his hands off. Noticing that the basket his twin was holding was heavy, Nightmare gently took it from Dream and held it as Dream set up their picnic mat. He had gotten it from a villager when they heard that Dream just ate on the floor, in exchange for Healing.

Briefly smiling up at Dream, he placed the basket down and went to grab some plates and eating utensils from the top of the tree. Dream, in the meantime, sat next to the basket and waited on his brother with a smile.

Getting back to Dream, Nightmare gave him a bowl and a pair of utensils, keeping the slightly more worn ones to himself, which earned him a brief frown from his brother. He didn’t say anything however, already knowing the argument that would appear and wanting to avoid it. Nightmare was stubborn on his and he wouldn’t budge, like all the other time's Dream tried to give him the newer set.

Dream leaned towards Nightmare and lift his chin up a bit, placing a sweet kiss on his teeth before leaning back and holding out his bowl at Nightmare.

Chuckling, Nightmare opened the basket and removed the steaming hot pot of soup from it. There was a note next to it in the basket, mentioning that because the weather was getting colder, they had made some soup for _Dream_.

Shrugging, he server Dream some of the soup, breaking off two slices of bread to give them to Dream. His brother didn’t eat a lot of bread, unlike Nightmare, who was almost incapable of eating anything without it. ‘It just tastes weird without it,’ Nightmare would say to defend himself.

Finally serving himself, Nightmare grabbed his spoon and dug in at the same time as Dream, both grinning at the taste of it.

Eating quickly, Dream scooped up some soup to his mouth and shoved a piece of bread afterwards into his mouth too. He had been running around helping the villagers all day, so he was tired. He would have stayed with Nighty by the tree, but if he didn’t go to help them, they wouldn’t give him any food for his brother.

Dream was given everything for free if they thought that it was for himself and that way he had managed to sneak a couple of things to his brother. But he couldn’t do that with everything, let alone food.

They knew that any food they gave him would be shared with Nightmare and they disliked that thought. Which is why they had him run around trying to fix all their problems.

In their minds, if Dream got tired of doing the same song and dance, he would just eat at theirs and not go through the trouble of bringing it to Nightmare. It didn’t make sense to them that he would choose that, so they kept piling up more and more work on him every day. He was just lucky that as a spirit he didn’t need to rest as much as Monsters or humans had to.

Smiling at Nightmare, Dream suddenly noticed how he was squirming, moving side to side, with the occasional pant escaping from his mouth.

“Nighty? Is everything alright?” Dream asked concerned, aware that it wasn’t his twin’s season so it couldn’t be a heat.

“Yeah…” Nightmare panted, “Every- everything… all is fine.”

“You don’t _sound_ fine!” Leaning forward, Dream checked with his magic the temperature of Nightmare’s and looked shocked at him. It was higher then was healthy for him, especially since he always ran colder as the negative half and the warmth was slowly rising by the minute.

“You are _not_ ‘fine’!” Dream insisted, scooting closer to him.

“No, I’m fine- Ah!” Nightmare’s eyelight shrunk and he curled himself up into a ball as a wave of pain went through his body.

Dream quickly moved the food to the side with his magic and picked his twin up, moving closer to the tree in hopes that the natural neutral magic it gave off would help him.

“Where does it hurt?” Dream worried, sitting against the tree and putting Nightmare on his lap, having him straddle him.

“Hurts…” Nightmare whimpered, hugging himself and setting his chin on Dream’s shoulder.

“We’ll figure it out, don’t worry brother,” Dream tried to soothe him, “when did it start?”

“Basket… itched? Felt… weird after,” Nightmare manages to say, a shiver going down his spine. He felt both hot and cold at the same time and a sharp pain was going through his bones, making him want to shed his skeletal body to be a ball of light again.

Freezing, Dream glanced at the basket, where he could faintly see a bit of a powdery substance. Looking down at where he was holding Nightmare by his waist, he spotted some of it on his gloves. Quickly getting them off without touching the substance, Dream helped Nightmare take off his outer clothes, all of which had the powder on them from touching the basket and from Dream’s gloves.

Dream narrowed his sockets, an angry expression appearing on his face. The villagers had given this to him, knowing that he always wore his gloves and wouldn’t touch it, while Nightmare didn’t have anything to shield his hands with.

Taking a deep breath, Dream decided to let the anger flow to the back of his mind. His twin was in pain right now and he needed to help him.

“Did the pain start immediately?” Dream asked, needing to make sure that the villagers aimed to cause pain and not… something else. “We need to figure out what it is.”

“No… it felt… different?” Nightmare mumbled, squirming in Dream’s lap, “It made me feel a bit warm… down there.”

“Wha-,” Dream cut himself off with a faint growl of frustration. An aphrodisiac?! Then what they had been planning… it was far worse than just pain. But then why did it hurt Nightmare then?

Deciding to share his thoughts with his brother, Nightmare looked contemplative.

“Maybe… overdose?” Nighty frowned, biting into the fabric of Dream’s shirt for a moment before continuing, “Looks like it… would be a… proper dose for- for skeletons. But we aren’t. We’re… we’re spirits.”

Understanding what Nightmare meant, Dream hummed.

Unable to take the waves of pain and warmth going through his bones, Nightmare shoved a hand down his pants and past his panties, trying to get some relief. He put a finger into the magic swirling at his pelvis, then a second one and within seconds had four fingers shoved in himself, his magic having finally having taken form.

Dream gulped, seeing his brother trying to shove his whole hand into his pussy without it helping take off the edge of it. Helping Nightmare get out of his clothes entirely, he hugged Nightmare to his chest and let one of his hands wander down to Nightmare’s pelvis. Aiming for his hole, Dream inserted a finger of his own alongside Nightmare’s.

The touch felt wonderfully cool to Nightmare and he practically ripped his hand out of himself and grabbed a hold of Dream’s arm with both of his hands, uncaring of how they were soaked in his own magic. Tightening his grip, Nightmare whined at Dream.

Replacing the fingers Nightmare took out, Dream’s phalanges were different from Nightmare’s despite being twins. Dream’s were a bit thicker than his twin’s slim ones, though they were equally as long. With a sigh of relief, Nightmare ground against the palm of Dream’s hand, getting them deeper inside of him.

A glow started to appear at the front of Dream’s pants and although he intended to ignore it, wanting to take care of his brother first, Nightmare noticed the glow too. Letting go of Dream’s arm, he tugged at Dream’s belt, futilely trying to undo it.

Dream undid it quickly and tugged his dick out of his pants. Nightmare hovered above it, his juices flowing down from his pussy and onto it, coating it. Shoving Dream so that he was leaning more against the tree, Nightmare dropped himself down and sheathed his brother’s shaft fully inside of himself with a loud moan.

Groaning from the tightness of his brother’s walls, Dream held onto Nightmare’s hipbones. His brother set a fast and rough pace, not giving himself any time to adjust. It hurt so badly, but he _knew_ that he would get relief from the more overwhelming pain this way.

Seeing this, Dream tried to get him to slow down. It didn’t work and when Dream saw a tiny drop of blood dripping down Nightmare’s thigh, he knew what he had to do and straightened his back a bit.

Reaching out, he grabbed ahold of his brother’s neck, which stilled him immediately. Seeing that he calmed down, Dream was about to remove his hand, but Nightmare clung to it, not allowing him to move it.

With a small laugh, Dream reversed their positions and placed Nightmare below him. Tightening his grip on Nightmare’s neck, he got a delightful gasp from him.

Being made out of light, they had no need to breathe, something that was reinforced by their bodies being identical to skeleton Monsters. Breathing was something they did out of habit, something mostly for others to feel more comfortable. Breathing also helped them focus their thoughts, or at least, it did that most of the time.

Nightmare, however, had found that _not_ breathing, specifically having someone ‘cut off’ his breath, calmed him down considerately, to the point that he sometimes asked Dream to do it for him while he was reading.

Finding the position they were in uncomfortable, Dream lifted Nightmare up and slammed him against the tree. Putting his legs around Dream’s waist, Nightmare groaned, the position letting Dream hit a deeper spot inside of him.

Fucking into him, Dream went slow at first, before speeding up and roughly ploughing into him. Wet sounds came from where their ecto-parts connected and Dream kissed him roughly.

Kissing back the best he could, Nightmare tightened around him as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Seeing that his twin was ready to come, Dream tightened his grip once more and practically help him up by his neck. Fucking up into him, he managed to hit a spot that caused Nightmare to come with a shriek. Letting his magic run over Nightmare for a moment, it caused Nightmare to come for a second time. Having Nightmare tighten around him caused Dream to come too, his magic spilling into his brother steadily before it came to a stop.

Panting harshly, Dream let himself drop down carefully to the ground, keeping Nightmare in his arms and not pulling out. He had noticed that Nightmare preferred he stayed inside of him as they slept.

A bit of Dream’s magic escaped Nightmare’s pussy and dripped down. Swiping it up with the tip of his phalange, Dream licked it.

Grabbing his cape, Dream wrapped it around them and fell asleep cuddled with his brother.

* * *

A couple of villagers watched from afar, a scowl on their faces as they watched the two fuck. They had planned for someone to distract Dream so he would leave immediately after eating, but Dream hadn’t paid attention to anyone but his brother.

They had been planning to go grab as many apples as they could while Dream was distracted. The aphrodisiac would’ve kept the demon at bay and perhaps they could’ve had some _fun_ with it too, after getting the apples.

Seeing the demon get ploughed by their innocent Dream, despite their words of being brothers, only reaffirmed their thoughts of the demon corrupting him.

At least from Dream’s actions, they knew that even if he was getting influenced by it, he was still putting the demon in its place and making _good_ use of it.

Once they finally had the demon in their grasps, they would let their Savior fuck the evil out of it and thereby purify it. They would all have a turn first, of course. Leaving all their sins with the dark and evil creature.

Everyone in the village had to get a turn, after all.


	6. DAY 5: AFTERDEATHGLITCHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 5  
>  Ship:** Geno x Reaper x Error [AfterDeathGlitches]  
>  **Prompts:** Double Penetration in 2 Holes | ~~Boot Worship~~ | Lactation  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD  
>  Also, slight angst (Hurt/Comfort)_  
>  **Length:** ~1.4K
> 
> * * *

“Ugh!” Reaper frowned down at himself as he floated above a mortal we was supposed to reap.

His boobs were getting in his way when moving and he was slowly getting more and more frustrated at his inability to unsummon them.

They caused his back to hurt and it certainly didn’t help that he still hadn’t stopped producing magic from them, even though his kid was done drinking milk and had moved on to solids. His breasts were so full and he started to hate the way mortals stared at them when he went to reap them.

His robed weren’t made to have some… some sort of watermelon sized things there and it caused them to bulge out, forcing him to show a lot of cleavage. He had even noticed _Asgore_ staring for a bit too long during a meeting and it made him feel _so_ uncomfortable.

Reaper had to constantly drain the magic milk out of them, however he couldn’t just pull his boobs from his robes out of nowhere and attach the pump thing Sci had given him. He also had no idea what to do with the milk that would then gather, since he only people that wouldn’t die from his magic were his kids, his husbands, his bro and himself.

There was no way he going to give some to his brother, talk about awkward. His kids were now too old to drink breast milk and he _hated_ the taste of it. Reaper had no idea how his beautiful angels were able to survive off of it when they get born, but to him, it tasted like something died or went bad. The thought of telling his husbands didn’t cross his mind.

Tears started to fill his sockets as he saw the fabric against his boobs slowly darkening as they leaked. Hiding them with his arm, he noticed his tears falling from his sockets to the grass below, causing it to quickly decay. Swiping with his scythe, he reaped the SOUL of the dusting Monster and teleported to his room.

Collapsing on the bed, Reaper hugged his knees to his chest as he cried, squishing his breasts and causing even more milk to drip from them. His pregnancy was over for almost a year, why was he still such a crying mess?

Geno had been playing with their youngest kid when he suddenly heard sobbing coming from their bedroom. Looking up at Error, who stood still in front of the sink and seemed to be trying to listen for where it came from, Geno stood up with their child in his arms.

“I’ll Be Taking My Nephew For A Sleepover At My Place, So Do Not Worry, Brothers-In-Law! Just Focus On My Brother For Now, I Shall Be Bringing My Nephew Back After Lunch Tomorrow!” Grim, Reaper’s brother, told them as he came into the room, taking the child from Geno and shooing them towards their bedroom.

Frowning at his words, they hurried to the bedroom, only to see Reaper practically crying his SOUL out, curled up in a ball on the bed.

Frozen, Error had no idea how to comfort his husband and thus hover handed over him in worry. Rolling his eyelight, Geno gently shoved his other half away and kneeled on the bed in front of Reaper.

“Reaper? Reaps… What’s wrong, honey?” Geno asked him softly, placing his hands on Reaper’s ankles and rubbing them soothingly.

Looking up, Reaper saw his husbands looking worried for him through his tear-filled vision. Starting to cry more, he held out his arms for Geno, who immediately took him into his arms.

Feeling something wet at the front of his clothes where Reaper’s chest connected with him, he looked down and realized Reaper’s problem.

“Reaps…?” Geno asked uncertain. Sitting next to them, Error was close by without touching them, still unsure of what to do but wanting to help. His eyelights were drawn to the wet spots.

“It just- it doesn’t stop!” Reaper sobbed out, “It hurts! I can’t get it to stop and I **hate it!** ”

Concerned, Geno leaned back a bit and softly squeezed one of his nipples, seeing a bunch of liquid immediately drip from it. Staring a bit more now, Error leaned closer.

“Error? What are you-,” Geno frowned and went to protest, but Error ignored him and followed what his instincts were telling him, gently taking one of his husbands breasts in his hand and leaning down to softly suck on the nipple. Letting out a loud moan, Reaper felt a shiver down his spine from the pleasure and relief Error’s actions caused him.

Geno tugged at his scarf, trying to pull him back, to which Error conceded to with a roll of his eyelights.

 **“** **̸** **I** **̵** **t** **̸** **̴** **t** **̴** **a** **̵** **s** **̷** **t** **̷** **e** **̷** **s** **̴** **̸** **g** **̶** **o** **̴** **o** **̵** **d** **̵** **,** **̴** **̵** **a** **̴** **l** **̴** **r** **̵** **i** **̵** **g** **̷** **h** **̶** **t** **̶** **?** **̴** **”** **̷** Error told his other half, before turning to look at Reaper with half-lidden sockets, **“** **̴** **Y** **̵** **o** **̶** **u** **̵** **̵** **t** **̵** **a** **̷** **s** **̸** **t** **̶** **e** **̸** **̸** **a** **̸** **m** **̸** **a** **̸** **z** **̸** **i** **̷** **n** **̵** **g** **̴** **,** **̴** **̴** **D** **̵** **e** **̷** **a** **̶** **r** **̷** **S** **̸** **O** **̶** **U** **̴** **L** **̵** **̸** **o** **̴** **f** **̷** **̴** **m** **̷** **i** **̵** **n** **̴** **e** **̷** **.** **̶** **̷** **L** **̶** **i** **̴** **k** **̶** **e** **̷** **̸** **f** **̸** **r** **̸** **e** **̵** **s** **̷** **h** **̴** **l** **̶** **y** **̸** **̷** **m** **̸** **a** **̷** **d** **̵** **e** **̷** **̷** **c** **̷** **h** **̸** **o** **̸** **c** **̴** **o** **̴** **l** **̵** **a** **̶** **t** **̸** **e** **̸** **̷** **m** **̵** **i** **̶** **l** **̶** **k** **̴** **.** **̵** **”** **̸**

Frowning, Geno leaned down and took the nipple in his mouth, gulping down a large amount of magic from it. His eyelight lit up from the taste and a glow started to faintly appear in Geno’s shorts. It tasted like vanilla.

Reaper’s single eyelight appeared and turned into a small heart as he panted.

Both started to drink generously from his breasts, Error’s hands starting to roam Reaper’s body. His hands traveled down to Reaper’s pelvis and he parted his robes to trace over Reaper’s folds, inserting a finger, then two inside of him.

“Uhm! Ah~!” Reaper moaned, coming as he grinded a bit on Error’s palm.

Moving to Reaper’s back, Geno started to plant kisses on his spine, occasionally biting at them before sucking on the spot. His hands followed the curves of Reaper’s ecto and rested on his plumb ass. One of his hands reached for a boob, massaging the nipple between the tips of his phalanges to wet them with some of the magic milk.

After they were sufficiently wet, Geno used his milk coated hand to grab his length, stroking it briefly to get it wet before starting to stretch Reaper’s back entrance with his fingers.

Suddenly realizing that both of his husbands had at some point gotten naked, Reaper blinked in surprise. Seeing his own robes wide open and half off of him as Error and Geno groped him, he moved his shoulders in an attempt to get his robes fully off.

“Ah!” Reaper groaned out as Geno touched a spot inside of him that had him coming on Error’s hand once more and pleading, “More! Please~”

Error removed his hand from Reaper’s cunt and sucked on his fingers, licking up the magic coating them. Focusing a bit on massaging Reaper’s breasts, he suckled on them, drinking down the delicious magic from them while waiting for Geno to finish getting Reaper stretched out properly.

Nudging the tip of his dick against Reaper’s hole, Geno slowly thrust in, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion.

Geno took over the massaging of Reaper’s boobs and Error tapped his cock against Reaper’s clit, rubbing it between his folds and then sheathing himself inside of him. Reaper breathed in sharply, feeling full from having both of his holes filled with his husbands.

They started to fuck into Reaper, his chest starting to bounce from their thrusts. Some milk splashed on Error’s face and sternum and he licked his lips before leaning down to capture one of Reaper’s nipples in his mouth and sucking on it.

The stimulation made Reaper come for the third time and his pussy throbbed as he started to feel a bit overstimulated.

Geno nodded at Error and they started to thrust roughly into Reaper, causing him to tighten around them. With a grunt, Error came inside of Reaper, filling his walls with his magic.

Not even a moment later did Geno pull out quickly as he came all over Reaper’s back, painting him with his own magic. Error rubbed his skull between Reaper’s boobs and nipped at his nipples.

Geno, in the meantime, laid down and pulled Reaper so he was hovering above his face. Nosing at his pussy, Geno licked his folds before diving straight in and eating him out, getting all of Error’s cum out of him and swallowing it down.

With a tired squeak, Reaper came in Geno’s mouth. Lapping it up, Geno pulled away and Error drank up the last of Reaper’s milk, emptying him out and cuddling with him quietly, a blush on his cheeks.

Standing up, Geno grabbed some water and quickly returned, helping the two drink some. Drinking some too, Geno made the glass disappear in his INV. Laying down next to his mates, they sandwiched Reaper between them and Geno covered them all with a blanket while Error turned the lights off with his strings.

Like that, the three fell asleep, tired but satisfied.


	7. DAY 6: ERRORBERRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 6**  
>  Ship: Error x Blue [ErrorBerry]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Free~~ ~~Use~~ | Sensory Deprivation | Waxplay  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~929
> 
> * * *

Breathing faster, heavier, Error tugged on the restraints around his wrists.

A hand rubbed his back and Error tried to get away from it, unable to see who it is because of the blindfold covering his sockets. It was only once he heard the person reassuring him that he was okay that he remembered who was with him.

Calming down, Error breathed in deeply.

“Are they one too tight?” Blue questioned him from behind him, concern clear in his voice as he kept his hands on his back, still rubbing his spine gently.

 **“** **̷** **S** **̸** **h** **̷** **u** **̷** **t** **̷** **̷** **u** **̷** **p** **̷** **!** **̷** **”** Error snapped at him, **“** **̷** **G** **̸** **-** **̸** **g** **̶** **-** **̷** **g** **̸** **e** **̶** **t** **̷** **̷** **o** **̵** **n** **̸** **̶** **w** **̸** **i** **̷** **t** **̵** **h** **̵** **̴** **i** **̶** **t** **̴** **!** **̶** **”**

A slap sounded through the vast emptiness of the Anti-Void, and a squeak escaped Error’s mouth. The sound almost being drowned out by the voices screaming at Error constantly. Error’s ass kept a handprint for a bit, his pretty ecto instantly darkening where Blue had spanked him.

“Don’t take that tone with me, pet,” Blue tutted at him, running the tip of his phalange from where Error’s tailbone could be seen through the translucent ecto, to his front.

Panting harshly for a moment, Error calmed down and a blush appeared on his face. He tried to get the cloth blinding him to slide down and cover it, but despite managing it somewhat, his blush still showed through it.

“Erry, you know how the traffic safeword system works, right?” Blue asked him, fondling his belly a bit, hand not leaving towards the mound lower down.

**“** **̶** **W** **̷** **-** **̵** **w** **̶** **-** **̶** **w** **̴** **h** **̴** **a** **̸** **t** **̴** **…** **̶** **?** **̴** **”**

“It’s a yes or no question, Erry~!” Blue giggled, somehow still managing to sound stern through the playfulness in his voice.

 **“** **̴** **Y** **̶** **-** **̷** **y** **̴** **e** **̵** **s** **̵** **!** **̵** **̷** **I** **̵** **̷** **r** **̵** **e** **̶** **m** **̴** **e** **̴** **m** **̶** **b** **̶** **e** **̷** **r** **̵** **!** **̷** **”** Error stammered, eyelights shifting around behind the blindfold.

“That’s good!” Blue smiled, hand finally leaving Error’s tummy and towards his erect cock, slowly stroking it as he continued after a brief pause, “Tell me what each color means.”

 **“** **̸** **R** **̴** **e** **̷** **d** **̶** **̷** **i** **̶** **s** **̶** **…** **̷** **̶** **s** **̵** **t** **̶** **o** **̵** **p** **̵** **.** **̴** **̶** **R** **̶** **e** **̶** **d** **̴** **̷** **m** **̷** **e** **̷** **a** **̷** **n** **̴** **s** **̶** **̵** **s** **̵** **t** **̵** **o** **̵** **p** **̶** **.** **̴** **”** Error mumbles, his eyelights becoming a bit fuzzy behind the blindfold. Blue felt a bit of regret that he wasn’t able to see his lovers beautiful eyelights, but he kept the blindfold in place for now.

“Good. Next One.”

 **“** **̴** **O** **̶** **r** **̶** **a** **̶** **n** **̵** **g** **̸** **e** **̷** **…** **̵** **̷** **o** **̶** **r** **̵** **a** **̸** **n** **̷** **g** **̷** **e** **̷** **̸** **i** **̸** **s** **̵** **̵** **s** **̴** **l** **̴** **o** **̴** **w** **̶** **̶** **d** **̶** **o** **̶** **w** **̸** **n** **̵** **?** **̵** **”**

“Yes, It Is! Now, can you tell me what the last one is?” Blue asked him with a smile in his voice, his other hand sliding towards his collar, touch kept featherlight.

 **“** **̷** **G** **̸** **-** **̴** **g** **̷** **r** **̸** **e** **̵** **e** **̸** **n** **̸** **,** **̴** **”** Error moaned out.

“And what does it mean…?”

 **“** **̶** **I** **̴** **t** **̸** **’** **̶** **s** **̴** **…** **̸** **̸** **i** **̷** **t** **̵** **̴** **m** **̸** **e** **̴** **a** **̶** **n** **̴** **s** **̷** **…** **̶** **̴** **g** **̴** **o** **̶** **o** **̵** **d** **̴** **?** **̴** **̶** **A** **̶** **l** **̴** **l** **̸** **̷** **g** **̴** **o** **̶** **o** **̷** **d** **̵** **.** **̸** **̵** **P** **̵** **l** **̶** **e** **̴** **a** **̴** **s** **̴** **e** **̸** **̷** **B** **̵** **l** **̶** **u** **̴** **e** **̷** **!** **̵** **”** Error couldn’t take it anymore and begged.

Error shuddered when Blue stopped touching him altogether, a whine leaving his mouth. Impatiently, he waited for Blue to do something, shivers wracking his frame as his body started to feel the cold from the Anti-Void creeping through his bones.

It was a few moments later that Error finally sensed something hovering above him, slowly dripping down onto his ribs, warming them up slightly. He could feel the substance hardening and becoming more solid on him. The warmth from it didn’t leave entirely however and he tried to move again, fruitlessly since the restraints were just tight enough not to hurt.

Squirming a bit, Error found it hard to stay still.

“Don’t move, Erry!” Blue scolded him, “Try and keep really still, okay?”

Moving the candle around, it seemed as though Blue let the substance drip down on him randomly. Slowly moving downwards, Blue let some of it flow down onto where Error’s pubic bone was seen through his ecto, causing Error to groan.

Error was caught off guard when Blue moved to his shoulderblades, letting some of the substance on them. The warmth felt nice on his bones and ecto, his glitches seemingly having calmed down and Error panted for a moment.

Blue took off his blindfold, giving Error a few seconds to orient himself, his eyelights focusing on him and Blue started to stroke his erection once more.

“Color?” Blue asked, lifting the candle up and moving it closer to Error’s face. Error didn’t understand at first, but the intense look in Blue’s face caused the cogs in his mind to turn and slowly understand where Blue was going with this, what he was asking him.

His sockets widened. Unsure of whether he approved or not, Error thought about it for a few moments, Blue waiting patiently for his answer.

 **“** **̷** **G** **̸** **-** **̴** **g** **̷** **r** **̸** **e** **̵** **e** **̸** **n** **̸** **,** **̴** **”** Error answered with a gulp.

“Unsummon your eyelights then, Erry~!” Blue grinned at him and Error complied immediately.

Leaning against Error’s hanging body, Blue slowly tipped the candle until a tiny bit of wax dripped from it, landing on Error’s cheek. Carefully, Blue moved it around and dripped some on the corners of his sockets.

Blue dripping wax on his sockets, along with the feeling of his hand wrapped around his length stroking him, had Error coming hard, a shriek leaving his mouth.

Humming, Blue released Error from the restraints and lift him up in his arms, walking towards Error’s beanbag and gently setting him down. Grabbing a washcloth from his INV, he softly asked Error if he was able to summon a portal to somewhere with a lot of water.

Groaning from tiredness, Error slowly swiped his hand and a small portal appeared next to them. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Blue wet the cloth and started to clean up the wax from Error’s bones, most of it had fallen off when he unsummoned his ecto. Carefully wiping away the wax from his sockets, he left the wax inside of the sockets, where he would have to reach inside to remove it, and snuggled next to his boyfriend.


	8. DAY 7: SHATTERED!CREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 7**  
>  **Ship:** Shattered!Dream x Cross [Shattered!Cream]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Rimming~~ | Breeding | Tentacles  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~1.4K
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to tell you all that when I wrote this one originally, I somehow managed to make it... uhh... **very** angsty? And there was no way to turn it into sin, soooo- i rewrote it into this!  
> BUT  
> I saved the angsty version that I might make into a short story afterwards?  
> Just letting ya'll know, hope everyone has a wonderful day~!

Lazing on an armchair, Shattered looked forward to when Cross would finally come back home from his job. In the meantime, he tried reading a book to entertain himself, he was that bored!

It took him a pretty long time, but in the end he finally managed to read the book in his hands. It was a romance novel he had nicked from his brother. Normally he didn’t like romance novels, after the first one they would all seem the same to him, but this one had captured his interest.

As he read it though, he got an idea. Which was the reason he was so hyped up and impatient about when Cross would arrive home.

After a few hours of waiting, Shattered was finally able to hear the sound of Cross slicing through the codes of the universe and appearing in front of the front door.

Quickly Shattered appeared and engulfed him in a large hug, not giving Cross any time to even enter the house. His tentacles became excited and started to roam over Cross’ clothed body, groping and poking him.

“H-hey! Shatter? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Cross asked bewildered, trying to get out of Shattered’s tight grip around him.

**“Give me a child.”**

“W-what?!”

 **“Give. Me. A. Child.”** Shattered repeated, this time slower, as he rubbed his side against Cross.

Having enough, Cross teleported out of his grip and appeared a few feet away. “What is this really about, Shattered?”

 **“If I have a child to care for, then I won’t be alone,”** Shattered said simply, like it was the most logical thing in the world. And perhaps, in his mind, it was, but Cross couldn’t see how it would be a good thing.

“That’s- that’s not a good reason, Shattered!” Cross exclaimed to him, “A child needs love and attention and raising one is a lot of responsibility! Not to mention, we don’t know how the child might be affected by your corruption, or how _you_ would be by a pregnancy!”

Shaking his head, Cross continued with a sigh, “I can try being more home, Shatter, but this _isn’t_ the way to handle my absence.”

Fuming, Shattered narrowed his socket at him, **“You’re talking as if I wouldn’t love my child. As if I didn’t think about how difficult it would be. While I do want you home more, that doesn’t invalidate that I. Want. A. Child.”**

“That wasn’t what I meant and you know that! And what you said doesn’t change that we don’t know how it would affect-“

 **“Oh shut up!”** Shattered yelled at him, anger in his voice, **“Nightmare got pregnant AND gave birth despite being corrupted at the time! His child was fine, the corruption didn’t affect his emotion or mind, the only thing that _might_ be affected is appearance but that wouldn’t stop me from loving them!”**

“Shattered-“

 **“You… you don’t want me anymore, that’s it, isn’t it?”** Shattered interrupted him, **“You haven’t even willingly _held my hand_ since I ate the apple!”**

Shattered turned away from him, not wanting Cross to see the tears filling up his socket and spilling down his face. **“Leave.”**

“What?” Cross looked surprised, “Shattered-“

 **“You don’t want me anymore, right?!”** Shattered snapped at him as he turned back quickly and stepped forward, right into his face, **“You probably wish I was dead so you could have ‘Dream’ back! You’re only here to ensure that ‘his’ body isn’t harmed in any way.”**

With that said, Shattered was unable to hold back anymore and broke down crying on the floor, laughs occasionally interrupting his crying, making him sound absolutely unhinged.

**“Leave me!”**

Getting down to one knee, Cross embraced him. “Shatter, sweetheart… I _love_ you. _You_. You’re still Dream. Changing your name and looking different doesn’t change who you are inside-,”

“-and you are amazing.” Cross smiled at him, a soft look in his eyes.

Sniffling, Shattered threw his arms around Cross’ shoulders and hugged him tight, tentacles curling around his arms and softly sliding against Cross.

 **“Prove it,”** Shattered suddenly said.

“What?” Cross asked confused.

 **“Prove it to me. Prove to me that you still love me, that you still want me,** ” he said, straightening his spine and looking straight into Cross’ dual colored eyelights. Shattered let his ecto form fully after his words.

Swiftly standing up, Cross pulled Shattered up with him and dipped him, kissing him passionately.

As they made out, Shattered’s tentacles wiggled happily on the floor behind him as to not get in the way. His eyelight turned into a heart and upon seeing that, Cross rightened them again and hosted him up.

Letting out a yelp, Shattered wrapped his legs around Cross’ waist in order to not fall, his breasts pressed against his sternum. Kissing Shattered again, Cross opened his mouth and licked at Shattered’s teeth, who parted them immediately for him.

Shattered’s tentacles came to live at that moment, slowly starting to slide themselves into Cross’ clothes. Feeling them, Cross cupped one of Shattered’s boobs through his clothes before pushing his other hand into his leggings.

Moaning into Cross’ mouth, Shattered ground against Cross’ hand. Noticing a glow appearing in his shorts, Shattered let his tentacles do whatever they wanted, loosening his control over them. They were immediately on it, circling the tip of Cross’ cock and then stroking it. causing him to let out a groan.

Cross teleported them to Shattered’s room, setting him down onto the bed and quickly undressed. Shattered’s tentacles detached themselves from Cross and helped Shattered get out of his own clothes too.

Placing his hands on either side of Shattered’s skull, Cross leaned forward and thus caged him between his arms. Lowering himself towards his earhole, Cross growled into it, “Never. Doubt my love for you again.”

 **“Ahh~!”** Shattered’s socket widened as Cross bit his collarbone. **“I won’t!”**

“I don’t think I believe you,” Cross thought out loud to himself as he stared down at Shattered with a smirk forming on his face.

 **“No, I-,”** Shattered’s words were interrupted by a moan as Cross ground down on him.

“You know what?” Cross pondered, rubbing Shattered’s chest, “I think that a child would indeed keep you pretty busy… It would also be permanent proof of my love for you…”

 **“Please!”** Shattered moaned out at his words, arching his back to towards Cross and from the bed.

Grabbing his cock, Cross rubbed it against Shattered’s entrance, smearing some precum on his ecto. Briefly feeling with his phalanges for how wet he was, he rose a brow at Shattered at feeling how he was already stretched out.

 **“I, I might’ve stretched myself before you came?”** Shattered blushed, wording it like a question.

Cross chuckled softly and removed his fingers from his pussy, rising them to Shattered’s mouth as he thrust into his body. Shattered let out a gasp at and started to suck on the fingers in his mouth, tasting himself on them and momentarily tightening around Cross’ cock.

Setting a harsh pace, Cross lift Shattered’s leg so that it was over his shoulder as he fucked into him. Shattered’s tentacles started to roam over Cross’ body once more, sliding themselves around his arms and waist. They didn’t do anything there, but just the feel of the constant flow of the goop was enough to force a moan from Cross’ mouth.

Smirking, Cross leaned forward, “You’re going to look so good, full and swollen with my child inside of you. I’m going to breed you until you take and then some more. You will _never_ need to question my feelings for you again.”

 **“Ah! Yes~! Breed me! Fill me!”** Shattered cried out, his breasts bouncing on his chest from the force of Cross’ thrusts. Reaching out, Cross took one in his hand and squeezed gently, rolling the nipple between his index and thumb.

“You’re going to look even more gorgeous, shining and glowing from pregnancy. Hmm, yeah, you would like that, wouldn’t you? Want me to fuck a babybones into you?”

 **“Please! Fuck me! Breed me!”** Shattered yelped out as he came, tightening around Coss in a vice grip to keep him in, **“Please, give me a babybones! Ah~!”**

Stilling inside of him, Cross came. A vast amount of magic quickly poured inside of Shattered, his ecto becoming cloudy where his womb floated inside of it.

Shattered practically melted onto the soft sheets of the bed and Cross moved them a bit higher up on it, so Shattered’s skull could rest on the pillow. Almost falling asleep, Shattered’s sleepiness left him when he felt Cross start to thrust into him again.

 **“Cross…?”** Shattered questioned confused.

“I think we might need to make _sure_ that it took, don’t we?” Cross smirked.


	9. DAY 8: DUSTBERRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 8  
>  Ship:** Dust x Blue [Dustberry]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Menophilia~~ | ~~Casting Couch~~ | Bukkake  
>  **Extra:** I feel like I kinda failed this one, but I had no idea what to write =P  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~281
> 
> * * *

“On your knees.”

Quickly following the order, a thud sounded in the room.

Stroking Dust’s nape, Blue slid his hand towards his mouth, briefly pushing his thumb into Dust’s mouth. Dust sucked on it, getting it nice and wet as Blue pulled his cock out of the confines of his shorts.

Resting it on Dust’s cheek, Blue smiled down at Dust as he looked up to him.

“Suck,” Blue demanded, smearing the head of his dick on Dust’s teeth, leaving behind some precum.

Dust licked the precum from his teeth and then did as told, starting to lick the dick placed against his teeth. Small licks at first before he slowly sucked on the underside of Blue’s shaft. Getting to where it connected to Blue’s bones, Dust nibbled a bit at his ischium. Rising up to the tip again, Dust tongued at the slit of Blue’s cock and then wrapped his lips around it.

Slowly lowering his skull, Dust hollowed his cheeks and moved his skull up and down Blue’s length. Letting out a groan, Blue grabbed the back of Dust’s skull and held him in place. Thrusting into his mouth, Blue started to fuck his face as Dust kept still, letting Blue use him as he liked. Dust swallowed around the cock in his mouth, causing Blue to let out a ‘not’-curse and rip himself out of Dust’s mouth. Coming on his face, some of it landed in Dust’s eyesockets and cheeks, with some landing perfectly on his stretched out tongue.

Gulping down what landed in his mouth, Dust panted a bit and looked up at Blue, his eyelights having formed into tiny hearts.

Leaning down Blue kissed him deeply.


	10. DAY 9: DS!INK x INK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 9  
>  Ship:** Dreamswap!Ink x Ink  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Pegging~~ | Emetophilia | Clone Sex/Selfcest  
>  **Extra:** The NSFW continuation of [this one-shot~!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590931/chapters/65168884)  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~927
> 
> * * *

“My choice, huh?” Paint walked closer to him and grabbed the pink vial from Ink’s hand.

“Paint…?” Ink frowned at him, unsure what he was trying to do.

Raising a brow at him, Paint removed the cork of the vial and slowly brought it to his mouth, taking a sip from it when Ink didn’t stop him. Feeling the vial’s effect, Paint rose the vial once more, this time bringing it towards Ink’s mouth.

Resting the vial against Ink’s teeth, Paint waited. Ink looked into Paint’s eyelights before shrugging and taking a sip of the same size as Paint’s. The effect showing immediately on Ink as he panted, his usually cold body feeling like it’s burning.

Wiggling on his feet, Ink tilted his skull at Paint, “What was the point of that?”

“Consent?” Paint asked. The vial in his hands had disappeared and his hand was cupping Ink’s face now.

Blinking rapidly, his paints mixed as he agreed. Quickly raising his hand to his mouth, Ink manages to swallow the ink flow back down, only a trickle escaping his mouth.

_Had he known about this development, Ink would’ve added more orange to his dose._

Leaning in, Paint captured Ink in a kiss, licking at the drop of ink at the corner of his mouth. He walked him back towards the wall, leaving Ink’s sash abandoned on the floor.

Kissing back, Ink was surprised for a moment that Paint wasn’t disgusted by the ink, but then he remembered that Paint was his alternate, so he probably had this happen to him too.

Ink parted his teeth, letting Paint’s tongue map out his mouth as he entwined his own with his. Hitting the wall with a thud, Paint crowded him against it with a smirk. Paint ground against him then grabbed his femurs and lifted him up, slamming his back against the wall.

Wrapping his legs around his alternate’s waist, Ink moan into the kiss.

Paint leaned back a bit, taking off his upper clothes swiftly. Following his example, Ink did the same before reaching between them. Sharpening the tips of his phalanges, Ink sliced the fabric at his pelvis, magic quickly pooling down there. Ink knew that when he got home, Error would fix them for him and if not, he could just create new ones for himself.

Forming male parts, Paint played with the swirling magic at Ink’s pelvis. Moaning, Ink ground against his hand and Paint coached his magic into forming something. A glistening pussy snapped in place and Paint immediately started to stretch him.

Rubbing his cock against Ink’s folds, Paint gathered some of the liquid dripping from it and stroked his cock, wetting it for penetration.

Paint placed his shaft against Ink’s entrance before waiting.

“Paint~!” Ink pouted, wiggling a bit, “Fuck me already!”

“What do we say?” Paint patiently asked.

“Now! We say _now!_ ” Ink forced himself down, his strength overpowering his alternate’s and managing to get the tip of Paint’s cock inside of him.

“Fuck!” Paint cursed, placing some of his weight on the wall, his phalanges sharpened and dug into it. Using this make-shift hold, Paint started to thrust roughly into Ink, grunts escaping his mouth from the feeling of Ink’s velvety walls surrounding his cock.

“Ah~!” Ink moaned out, hands digging into Paint’s back, his phalanges still sharp and scratching his ribs and spine.

His sockets widened and his eyelights disappeared as he felt his colors swirling inside of him and mixing wrong, the black inky substance dripping from the corner of his mouth once more as he tried to not throw it up.

Unable to keep it in for any longer, Ink threw the substance up, attempting to get it to land on the floor. He didn’t manage it fully and some still spilled on Paint’s sternum. It seemed like it only encouraged Paint, who moved even quicker than before.

Slamming into him, Paint leaned forward and licked at the ink staining the corner of his mouth before kissing him again. Throwing his arms over Paint’s shoulders, Ink returned the kiss equally as eager as his alternate.

Paint then retreated from the kiss and pulled his cock out of Ink, coming between them. Some of it even landed on Ink’s cheek, though most landed on his sternum or the insides of his hipbones.

Grinning, Ink let go of Paint’s waist and slid down onto his feet. Seeing that Paint was very tired and barely able to stay on his feet, Ink lifted him up, wincing a bit at how sore his pelvis felt, and placed him on the bed.

Squirming a bit when he realized he had come yet, Ink quickly rubbed his clit and came, his vision whitening for a moment. Inhaling deeply, Ink pressed a kiss on Paint’s shoulder blade, before grabbing his sash and upper clothing. Noticing a portal open to what he easily recognized as _his_ Doodlesphere, he covered Paint with a bedsheet and scribbled a note saying ‘bye’ to Paint.

Leaving it next to Paint’s skull, Ink stepped through the portal with it closing behind him. He didn’t see Paint turn around last second with a smirk, the Pink vial appearing in his hand. Paint knew that Ink would be able to get a new one and together with Dream, he might be able to replicate the effects of this vial.

However, what Ink _did_ hear, was a Creator informing him about something he couldn’t believe.

“What do you mean, I took Paint’s virginity?! You mean to tell me he hasn’t done that before?!”


	11. DAY 10: DRINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 10  
>  Ship:** Dream x Ink  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Mommy/Daddy Kink~~ | Somnophilia | Scissoring  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!   
> **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~697
> 
> * * *

Dream’s expression softened as he gazed upon Ink’s sleeping face.

Carefully turning him on his side, Ink’s bones remained hidden by the bedsheet tossed over him, albeit it was starting to fall off his shoulder. The moonlight coming through the window shinnied softly on Ink’s features, making him seem like the otherworldly creature he was.

Gently pushing the sheet off of Ink entirely, Dream couldn’t keep his hands to himself and softly traced Ink’s tattoos with the tips of his phalanges.

It still seemed unbelievable to him how much Ink trusted him, giving him permission to touch his vulnerable sleeping body. Stuck in his blank state until he woke up, Dream had to help him take his paints. It felt amazing, to have so much trust towards him from someone he held so very dear to his SOUL.

Unable to take his paints during sleep, Ink tended to forgo it. Sometimes, however, his tiredness started to take its toll on his energy and memory and Ink would need to rest his mind. That was when Dream came in, staying with him the entire time, protecting him. This time, however, Ink had given him permission for something more.

Right now, it was midnight. Any paints Ink might’ve taken before he slept would’ve left his system and he would be essentially be left immobile ‘til he woke up.

Dream gulped and his hand followed Ink’s tattoos down, towards his lower body, where he softly started to rub the insides of Ink’s hipbones. A moan escaped Ink’s mouth, some of his magic starting to pool together at his pelvis.

Playing with the magic that dropped there, Dream sensed that it was barely enough magic for Ink to form something. Fascinated by the rarely seen black ecto magic swirling at Ink’s pelvis, an idea appeared in his mind.

Poking the magic a bit, Dream leaned back to see it more clearly. Slowly, with guidance from the occasional poke here and there, it started to form into a pussy. No ecto surrounded it, Ink being unable to summon his entire ecto-body while asleep.

Mouthing at the tattoos at Ink’s neck, Dream gently inserted a phalange into Ink’s cunt. A squishing noise sounded through the bedroom as Dream thrust his finger a few times. He gently stroked the inside of Ink’s pussy, feeling the velvety walls.

A glow appeared at Dream’s pelvis, but he ignored it for now. Feeling that Ink was ready for more, he put another phalange inside of him, rubbing a circle in him. Ink let out a soft groan and Dream smiled into his collarbone, thrusting his fingers a bit more before starting to scissor them.

Dream ground against Ink’s tailbone, holding onto his hip with his free hand.

A string of grunts escaped from Dream’s mouth as his hand left Ink’s hipbone. Wrapping it around his cock, Dream stroked himself in time with the thrusts of his fingers inside of Ink.

Feeling himself on the edge, he ground once more against Ink and came, his cum staining Ink’s pretty bones and giving off a yellow glow the same color as his magic.

Thrusting his fingers, Dream started to scissor them again, trying to get Ink to come. Still asleep, Ink ground against his hand, his hips moving in tiny circles. Smirking slightly, Dream managed to reach a bit deeper with the next thrust of his hand. Parting his fingers, he managed to touch a spot inside of Ink that had him instantly coming on his hand, fluid escaping his cunt and spilling over Dream’s hand.

Retreating his hand from between Ink’s thighs, Dream brought it to his mouth and sucked on his phalanges, licking them clean.

Dream then swiped some of his cum from Ink’s ribs and put his hand in front of the sleeping Ink, right against his teeth, causing him to suck on them in his sleep.

Ink’s pussy then dissipated, his magic deeming it no longer necessary to keep it formed.

Smiling, Dream hugged Ink to his chest, cuddling him. Now it was time to relax and keep watch, Ink would remain safe in his arms. Safe from anyone that might wish to hurt him.


	12. DAY 11: DRINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 11  
>  Ship:** Dream x Ink  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Watersports~~ | ~~Temperature Play~~ | Stockings  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~568
> 
> * * *

“Ink? I’m not sure about this…”

Rolling his eyelights at the curtain hiding Dream from him, Ink called out, “Just come out, Dreamboat! I’ll see if I can fix whatever you deem out of place.”

“O-okay,” Dream stuttered, swiping the curtain out of his way and stepping through. “See? They keep falling off!”

Dream was naked in front of him, bareboned except for a nice creamy white pair of stockings on his legs. Ink could see that they were indeed falling off of his bones, not staying on them, but it had a very simple solution.

Staring Dream up and down appreciatively, Ink smirked at Dream, “Ecto, Dreamy. You forgot to summon your ecto.”

To make it even more obvious, Ink lift his own stocking-clad leg, slowly kicking the air for fun.

“Ah,” Dream smiled sheepishly and didn’t bother to get behind the curtain again. It was just him and Ink anyway and Ink had already seen all of him, many times.

Straightening his spine, Dream focused on summoning his thighs, understanding that that is where he should summon his ecto.

Ecto slowly bubbled from his bones, appearing and filling out his stockings. Dream reached down to pull them up a bit and they stayed in place, snugly enveloping his legs.

Dream’s thighs were amazing, thick and Ink knew that they were soft too, despite the ‘muscle’ from exercise. Ink stared a bit, the thought of Dream smothering him with them crossing his mind.

“Focus, Ink,” Dream chuckled, raising a brow at him. He had noticed where Ink’s eyelights had strayed to and he teasingly rose a leg, placing in on the couch next to him. “You have yet to give me the rest of my clothes, dear.”

Snapping out of his little daydream, Ink quickly took out the outfit he had chosen from his INV and gave it to Dream. Ink was already dressed and ready for their date, having chosen to wear booty shorts this time, showing off his stockings.

“Thanks,” Dream said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone that he quickly covered up with a smile.

Putting his skull through the hole of the top, Dream pulled it down and decided to summon his chest too, filling the top out much better. He then grabbed the bottoms and laughed a bit when he noticed it was the same as the ones Ink was wearing, just in a different color and size.

Ink appeared right in front of him and kneeled on the floor, his hands gently stroking Dream’s thighs, causing him to let out a small moan. Fingering the top part of the stockings, he pulled it back a bit and let go, letting it snap back onto Dream’s ecto, a _snap_ sounding through the otherwise noiseless room.

Dream couldn’t help but laugh once more, easily finding joy being close to Ink and placed his foot on Ink’s shoulder, shoving him back a bit. Leaning down to him, Ink got an eyeful of Dream’s cleavage as Dream briefly placed his hand on the front of Ink’s shorts, right on his pelvis. Placing a kiss on his cheek, Dream leaned back again.

Putting on some boots while Ink reoriented himself, Dream started to walk away with a sway to his hips.

“Leave _that_ , my dear Inky, to _after_ the date,” he winked, leaving the room.

“… Shit,” Ink cursed, running after him to catch up.


	13. DAY 12: ERRORMARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 12  
>  Ship:** Error x Nightmare [ErrorMare]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Feet~~ | ~~Shotgunning~~ | Dacryphilia  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~625
> 
> * * *

Empty.

The Anti-Void was totally empty, which was precisely what they had aimed for when they got there.

Now there was no chance of someone walking in on them, interrupting.

With his tentacles wrapped around Error’s bone, it was one of the few times Nightmare was gad for the corruption pouring off of him. It meant that he was able to touch his mate all he wanted, without there being any chance of setting off his lovely mates glitches and causing him pain with his touch without it being his intention.

Holding Error up, Nightmare kept his tentacles moving, running them up and down the arms of his love, from his neck to his collarbone, to his shoulder blades and down to the tips of his phalanges. Nightmare slid them from his spine to his tailbone and to his hipbones. His legs, feet, pelvis. Entwining them between each of Error’s ribs, Nightmare took care to not let even a single piece of his mate go untouched.

Rhythmically flexing his tentacles around Error’s bones, it a large, loud moan to be ripped from Error’s teeth.

Smirking at him, Nightmare directed his tentacles to once more fiddle around Error’s pelvis, rubbing between the folds of his beautiful mound. It was a pretty cobalt blue color, speckled with yellow star-like spots. A bit of slick leaked from Error’s pussy, one of his tentacles managing to catch a bit before rising up to Error’s mouth.

Error parted his teeth for it and the tentacle slowly thrust into his mouth, gaining speed and soon fucking his mouth.

Nightmare’s breath hitched when he noticed tears forming in Error’s sockets, slowly overflowing and spilling down his face. It was a beautiful sight, seeing them run down his cheeks and harden, turn into the wonderful and deadly strings he used to destroy universes.

Taking a step to be closer, Nightmare caught a tear with his phalange and watched it turn into a small, sharp string. Letting out a groan, Nightmare buried the tentacle by Error’s folds deep into him, setting a quick and brutal pace with it. Nightmare moaned softly as more and more tears were fucked out of Error.

Carefully monitoring Error’s emotions, not wanting this amazing experience to sour by any of his actions, one of Nightmare’s tentacles slid up his shorts from a leg hole, curling in front of his pelvis. Nightmare’s ecto immediately formed itself into a pussy and the tentacle immediately fucked itself into him, with the same speed as the one inside of Error.

Letting out a gasp, Nightmare grabbed Error’s hands, entwining their fingers as he got pounded. The tentacle in Error’s mouth receded and Error immediately caught Nightmare’s mouth with his own.

Nightmare opened his mouth and Error promptly invaded it with all of his six tongues, practically fucking his mouth with them and pulling sweet moans from Nightmare’s throat.

Feeling something drip onto his cheeks, Nightmare opened his socket, unsure of when he had closed it. Seeing the tears falling on him, Nightmare moaned loudly, his moan being swallowed up by Error. The tears stubbornly stuck to him and the sensation of them slowly turning into strings, only to be swallowed up by his corruption…

Nightmare’s tentacles thrust even harder into them, once, twice, thrice. He could feel both of them slowly tightening around his tentacles and then coming, their release splattering on each other and the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void.

Tentacles retreating from them, their ecto vanished, leaving them panting.

Summoning a glitchy portal beneath them, Error made them appear in front of his beanbag. Collapsing against each other, Error led Nightmare’s skull down to his lap.

They fell asleep like that, Error leaning against his beanbag and Nightmare sleeping on his lap.


	14. DAY 13: AFTERDEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 13  
>  Ship:** Death (Reaper) x Geno [AfterDeath]  
>  **Prompts:** Body Worship | ~~Spanking~~ | ~~Frottage~~  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~551
> 
> * * *

“Geno~,” Reaper cooed.

Stubbornly looking the other way, Geno didn’t look at Reaper. Hugging Geno from behind, Reaper tightened his grip for a moment as he nuzzled into Geno’s collarbone. Letting out a small chirp, Reaper looked at Geno through the mirror in front of them, having widened his empty sockets a bit and looking strangely cute.

Unable to resist it when Reaper chirped at him, Geno let his ecto-body form, defeated.

His ecto bubbled up from his bones, a translucent red encasing them and spreading, growing in mass until they were the size they should be. Unlike before he got stuck in the Save Screen, his ecto wasn’t chubby or blue and Geno guessed that it was because of the DT changing his magic. He had a hard time looking at himself, disliking the change that had occurred because of his actions.

Reaper couldn’t understand it. In his sockets, Geno was the most beautiful living being he had ever laid his sockets upon, and he had seen many beings.

Squeezing Geno’s love handles softly, he mouthed at his collarbone, biting slightly into the bone.

Pressing kisses to his shoulder blades, Reaper slowly removed himself from behind Geno to be in front of him. Keeping up the kisses, he took one of his nipples in his mouth and tugged lightly. Lowering himself to his knees, he kissed the ecto-tummy Geno had summoned and then his hips, right at the V his ecto made towards his pelvis.

“You are amazing, wonderful, lovely-” Gently tugging Geno’s knees apart, Reaper rubbed his skull on the inside of his thighs. “Perfect for me~!”

“What are you doing?” Geno couldn’t help but laugh, pushing at Reaper’s skull.

“What~? I love them!” Reaper pouted at him, turning to press some kisses on the insides of his thighs, “And I love you~”

“Sh-shut up!” Geno blushed.

Reaper grinned at him before looking at the treasure in front of him, leaning forward a bit, licking his teeth at the rosy smell of Geno’s magic. Geno shuddered at the feeling of air hitting his pussy and Reaper lapped at his hole, briefly dipping his tongue inside of him. Catching Geno’s clit in his mouth, Reaper suckled on it, rubbing small circles on Geno’s waist with his thumb. Using his free hand, Reaper slowly inserted a phalange into his love.

Listening to his moans, Reaper thrust his finger a few times before putting another in him. Geno was soaked with his arousal and grabbing the back of Reaper’s skull, he shoved him a bit harder against his entrance.

Following his directions, Reaper sucked harder and let his tongue dip into him again, alongside his fingers. Thrusting deeper into Geno, he set a quick pace, humming as he did so.

The vibrations from his humming, combined with his fingers hitting a certain spot within him, caused Geno to leak even more fluid. Reaper could feel some dripping down his chin.

Knowing that Geno must be close, Reaper thrust in a third finger, spreading them inside of his love and forcing Geno to come with a shout of Reaper’s name.

Leaving Geno’s pussy after one last lick, Reaper slowly kissed his way back up his body, he grinned at him with teeth stained with Geno’s juices.

“My lovely, gorgeous mate.” Reaper nuzzled him.


	15. DAY 14: DUSTBERRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 14  
>  Ship:** Blue x Dust [DustBerry]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~NTR~~ | Face-Sitting | Collaring  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~621
> 
> * * *

“Hey Dusty?”

“Yeah?” Dust paused changing out of his clothes and looked at Blue

“Can you do me a favour?” Blue asked, rocking on his feet, something clutched in his hands.

“Sure, Bluebird. Watcha want me to do?” Dust replied, turning to face Blue entirely, curious as to where his boyfriend was taking this.

“Can you sit on the bed for me?”

Doing as asked, Dust rose a brow at him in amusement. Coming closer to him, Blue took a deep breath before showing Dust what he was holding.

“B-bluebird?” Dust stammered, staring at the amethyst colored collar in Blue’s hands. There was a small metallic ring at the front, seeming to be for a leash. On it, in silvery blue letters, was the word ‘Blue’s’ written in Blue’s handwriting.

Slowly, a blush made its way onto Dust’s cheeks, “Are you- Bluebird- Blue, you know- you know what that means- right?”

Blue grinned at his reaction, “Yeah. Lust and Razz told me, so I know.”

Collars had a lot of meaning to skeletons. The type Blue was showing him, _giving him_ , meant that Blue was essentially claiming Dust entirely, the good, the bad. It was a promise collar. Claiming him with the intention of mating their SOULs, marrying him.

“It means, that you’d be _mine_. _Only_ mine, Blue continued, a dark glint in his eyelights as the bore them into Dust’s.

“Are you- Bluebird, are you sure?” Dust shuddered from the look, hoping that Blue would reply affirmatively.

“But of course, Dusty~, I wouldn’t joke about something like this,” Blue smiled softly at him, “Do you accept?”

“I- yes! _Please!_ ” Dust begged, unable to remove his eyelights from the collar as Blue walked even closer and gently clasped it around his cervical vertebrae.

It felt comfortable and Dust could sense that Blue had practically stuffed it full with his magic. Taking a step back, Blue’s eyelights shaped themselves into tiny inverted hearts as he took him in.

A leash appeared in Blue’s hand and he slowly attached it to the collar, Dust leaning forwards to expose his neck a bit more. Blue pushed Dust back on the bed and Dust scooted back and laid down like Blue wanted him to.

Tugging a bit at the leash, Blue smiled at the moan escaping from Dust’s teeth.

“We should celebrate, right Dusty?” Blue grinned down at him, lowering his leggings and kicking them off. His stance let Dust have a clear sight to his glistening pussy, already wet.

Nodding with a gulp, Dust’s sockets became half-lidden at the beautiful view and he subconsciously licked his teeth.

Blue climbed onto the bed and hovered his pussy over Dust’s face. Sticking his tongue out, Dust breathed in the smell of his boyfriend’s magic. Smiling at the sigh that left Dust, Blue ground down on his tongue.

Dust flicked his tongue against Blue’s clit, lapping at his folds. Grabbing onto his thighs, Dust dipped his tongue into Blue, slowly starting to thrust it in. Blue tugged on the leash a bit before reaching back and rubbing his palm over the bulge in Dust’s shorts.

Once Blue started to bounce, Dust stiffened his tongue and liquid dripped from Blue’s pussy and stained Dust’s cheeks as it rolled down his thighs. Dust curled his tongue inside of him and fucked him with it, causing Blue to come with a groan.

Swallowing the juices from Blue’s orgasm, Dust grunted and came in his shorts.

Shakily shuffling off of Dust’s face, Blue stroked the side of his head and leaned in for a kiss. Dust eagerly met him in the middle and Blue could taste himself on Dust’s tongue.

Retreating, Blue cuddled next to him, slowly falling asleep with him.


	16. DAY 15: INKMARE / VANTABLACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 15  
>  Ship:** Ink x Nightmare [InkMare / VantaBlack]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Prostitution~~ | ~~Armpit~~ | Massage  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~1.2K
> 
>  **Notes:** This is one of my favorites xD
> 
> * * *

Nightmare sighed as he worked at his desk, looking over a bunch of paperwork. Writing down a list of supplies they would need to get, adjusting a couple of documents _slightly_ , trying to pit people against each other… _paperwork._

Taking a moment to stretch, several pops could be heard from his spine, making him glad to be alone in his office.

It had been a busy couple of months, so he hadn’t been able to get the chance to relax in a very long time. It was starting to show, his patience getting shorter by the day and he was having trouble sleeping. He felt… tense. Feeling like something might happen.

He didn’t know why felt that, having checked anything that might’ve caused it, but not having any luck in finding it. Nightmare couldn’t even figure out if it was a good or a bad feeling.

Going back to his work, Nightmare focused on the papers in front of him. It didn’t matter. He had work to do and perhaps if he finished this last pile, he would be able to relax, being done with everything he had to do.

Unnoticed by Nightmare, appearing from the shadows in his office was Ink. Cleverly having bribed Error to spill some of his paint somewhere hidden, Ink now could appear in several places of Nightmare’s castle. Best of all, Ink had checked the places and he was sure that Nightmare wouldn’t be able to find where the paint was spilled.

It had cost a lot of chocolate to bribe Error into doing this, but it was so worth it.

Uncharacteristically quiet, Ink made his way behind Nightmare, eyelights focused on the drooping tentacles at his back. Sitting down on the floor against the desk, next to Nightmare, Ink managed to go by unnoticed by Nightmare. It was only when Ink started to pet his tentacles, only then that Nightmare finally noticed the artist.

As he pet them, a smile formed on Ink’s face, transforming his face from blank to joyful. Slowly, Ink massaged them, his fingers dexterously moving over every tentacle in his reach. Relaxing, a purr escaped Nightmare, his socket half-lidden as he sank in his chair.

More tentacles crept towards Ink, who included them with amusement, his tongue sticking out in concentration as his focus went into relaxing all of them.

Without noticing it, Nightmare slowly turned into a puddle, dripping from his seat on the chair to the floor. Taking his place in Ink’s lap, Nightmare slowly reformed once he noticed his… liquid-y state.

Ink’s hands wandered from the tentacles and started to roam Nightmare’s body, settling on his hipbones and rubbing his thumbs in circles on them.

Nightmare let out a moan at Ink’s touch, the feeling slightly cool. He ran colder than others because of the corruption surrounding his SOUL and bones, but Ink was even colder. Warmth exuded from a Monster’s SOUL, but since Ink doesn’t have one, he constantly felt ice cold. Thankfully, Ink’s paints helped warm him up a bit, making him no longer ‘icy’ and just ‘cold’. Obviously, it wasn’t a true replacement for the warmth radiating from a SOUL, but… it helped a bit.

Getting an idea, Ink summoned Nightmare’s apple-shaped SOUL, alarming Nightmare into looking up. He had put his chin on Ink’s shoulder, but this action made him pull back a bit to be able to look Ink in his eyelights.

“Do you trust me?” Ink asked him, a relaxed smile on his face, showing that he wouldn’t be offended if Nightmare replied with a no. That while it might ‘hurt’, he would respect it and immediately let go of his SOUL.

Nightmare stared at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding his skull.

If he had asked this a few years ago, Nightmare would have laughed in his face before trying to spear them on his tentacles to bleed out and/or dust.

However…

Ink and Error had worked out a Truce and after that things started to look up for them. Nightmare had seen this and… it made him want peace too.

Sending Cross to deliver a message to Dream about meeting up and discussing something without them fighting was the best choice. Cross would be the most eager for a truce between the brothers. Aware of his _fondness_ of his brother, Nightmare knew that he would never betray them, Cross was simply too loyal for that and despite the rough start, they had become a family.

To make a long story short, Dream had been hopeful, albeit cautious, and that hope was rewarded once Nightmare and he sat down and hashed out an agreement. Nightmare would still spread negativity, but there would be no more killing sprees, _unless they were helping Error_ , and Dream would be able to do his job properly without fearing for his life and being constantly on the run.

They Promised it and it was a success. Now, years later, Dream had been finally able to start the family he had so desired, while Nightmare… well, he had his gang and kingdom to look after.

And Ink, who came by to bother him every now and then.

During the first couple of years of their Promise, Nightmare and Dream had finally talked things out, causing him to spend a lot of time around Ink. Slowly the two grew closer together and sometimes, Nightmare even sought the skeleton for companionship as they started to enjoy each other’s presence. They had grown to like each other.

 _Nightmare_ had grown to like him.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Ink slowly rubbed the SOUL in his hands with his thumbs, fascinated by the shape of it and causing Nightmare to snap out of his thoughts with a groan.

Squirming in Ink’s lap, Nightmare wrapped his arms around Ink’s neck as the artist gently squeezed his SOUL a bit. His tentacles hugged the other close to his body.

Rubbing a bit at the bottom of the SOUL, Ink slowly slid one of his phalanges in, keeping up the ‘shining’ of the apple SOUL with his other hand.

Nightmare ground down against his pelvis, breathy moans escaping his mouth with every thrust of Ink’s finger. Inserting another phalange into the SOUL, Ink parted his fingers inside of it and started to scissor them.

Unable to hold on anymore, Nightmare’s tentacles fell limp behind him. Gasping out Ink’s name, Nightmare came, a fluid getting expelled from his SOUL and coating Ink’s hand.

Releasing the SOUL back to its owner, Ink licked the fluid from his hand, trying to get every drop that covered his hand.

Rubbing Nightmare’s back a bit, Ink realized that he had fallen asleep. A gentle smile appeared on Ink’s face and he let some paint fall on the floor beneath them. Sinking into it, Ink made them appear in Nightmare’s bedroom, where he gently picked up the goopy King.

Walking towards the bed, Ink placed him in the middle. Nuzzling his cheek, Ink placed a soft kiss to Nightmare’s teeth and a water bottle on the bedside table. With one last look at the sleeping King, Ink disappeared into a paint puddle, taking care to not leave a trace of it.


	17. DAY 16: INSOMNIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 16  
>  Ship:** Error x Dream [Insomnia]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Fucking Machine~~ | ~~Feederism~~ | Intercrural Sex (Thigh Sex)  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~524
> 
> * * *

“Are you sure about this?” Dream asked.

 **“Just hurry up!”** Error snapped at him, on all fours on the bed in front of Dream. He tightened his grip on the sheets as he glared back at Dream.

Humming, Dream spread his fingers on Error’s ass and knead it, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him.

With his ass up in the air, Error’s pussy was visible, a glistening string of fluid dripping from it to his thighs. His ecto was one of the most beautiful ones Dream had ever seen, cobalt blue with swirls of yellow. Entwined with each other without mixing, it looked absolutely wonderful. Like the starry night painting that one artist had created and Ink gushed about a lot. Error’s bones looked almost purple through his ecto and Dream softly rubbed on a swirl of color.

 **“What’s the fucking hold up?”** Error asked embarrassed, wiggling his ass in Dream’s face. **“Get the fuck on with it! I don’t have all day!”**

“Are sure about that, my dear?” Dream smiled, hands wandering down from Error’s cheeks to his thighs, squeezing them softly, causing Error to let out a mewl. “And here I thought that you said that today it was going to be just you… and me.”

Dream’s shaft slowly took form from the cute noises Error made. He pulled his leggings down a bit, freeing his cock, so that it would hang out of them without being constricted by the tight fabric.

Scooting a bit closer, Dream ground against Error, pressing a few kisses to his lower back.

Putting his cock between Error’s thighs, Error squeezed them together to form a nice warm and tight space for him to thrust into. Dream grabbed ahold of his hipbones and thrust between his juicy thighs, feeling the warmth emanating from the cunt right above his cock.

Dream shifted a bit, making sure that as he fucked his love’s thighs, he also ground against his clit at the same time. Soft moans came from Error and Dream picked the pace up, leaning over his shoulder and whispering in his earhole about how wonderful he felt, how thankful he was that Error let him do this.

Some juices dripped from Error’s mound to between his thighs, slathering Dream’s cock at the same time and causing the slide to become even slicker.

Reaching out, Dream held onto one of Error’s breasts and squeezed it softly before rolling the nipple between his index and middle finger.

Pulling himself flush against Error’s ass, Error’s thighs slapped together every time Dream thrust between them, creating wet squishing noises because of Error’s fluids.

Dream pulled his hand away from Error’s breasts and dropped it lower, rubbing Error’s clit in synchrony with his thrusts, having felt his orgasm approaching and wanting Error to come first.

It wasn’t long before Error came and Dream followed him in going over the edge, his cum splattering on Error’s thighs and on the bed bellow them.

Letting their ecto dissipate, they panted. Dream pressed a gentle kiss on Error’s cheek before falling asleep next to him with Error cuddled up in his arms.


	18. DAY 17: EXTINCTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 17  
>  Ship:** Horror x Dust x Killer [Extinction]  
>  **Prompts:** Threesome | ~~Master/Slave~~ | Titfucking  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~1.4k  
>  **Notes:** I love this one~! I had a lot of fun with it, _this will be written in more than one_ xD, AND I... wrote a continuation to it too! When it's posted, I'll be linking it to **[here~!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66339910)**
> 
> * * *

Dust rolled around on the bed, a huff of frustration escaping his teeth. He had been left behind to watch over the castle while everyone was gone and now the only thing he could do was patrol the empty castle and be bored while waiting for his datemates to come back from the mission.

Well, not _everyone_ was gone, so the castle wasn’t entirely empty, but Zenith didn’t count. The OuterScienceTale Sans just kept to plurs room or the lab ever since plu joined them. Plu barely left for food, which was a constant headache for Horror and therefor for everyone else.

Ghost, his Papyrus, suddenly appeared in front of him, “ _THEY HAVE ARRIVED. NOW, I WILL BE MAKING MYSELF SCARCE, I DO NOT WISH TO SEE WHATEVER YOU HAVE PLANNED!”_

Sitting up with a grin, Dust sat up and shucked his hoodie and T-shirt off towards the chair by their desk, sitting on their bed in just his shorts.

Everything had been very busy lately with the number of missions they had to go on and they had barely had any time to themselves. However, he knew that things were slowly calming down again, so he decided that today was the perfect day to finally get some time and get himself fucked. It had been far too long since the last time his datemates and he had managed to get some time to be intimate and he… he just _really_ needed it.

Hearing his datemates coming up the stairs, Dust straightened his spine and swung his legs on the edge of the bed as he waited impatiently for them to finally come in their room.

Killer was the first to enter the room, but he didn’t notice him immediately, focused on the blood coating his white shorts and complaining loudly to Horror about how hard it would be to get it out of them. Horror, however, saw him the moment he stepped through the doorway, eyelight shrunk and sockets widened.

Taking off his hoodie and turtleneck, Killer turned around to see why Horror didn’t reply and finally noticed Dust sitting practically naked on their bed. They stood there for a moment, dumbstruck by the sight of their mate’s half-naked body.

Shaking off the sudden nervousness that came over him, Dust smirked at them, saying with a sultry voice, “What are ya’ll waiting for? An invitation~?”

Killer smirked back once his mind finally processed what his sockets were seeing and teasingly took off his shorts, “Oh? Is there something you want, dustbin?”

Narrowing his sockets at him, Dust promptly summoned his female ecto-body, not in the mood for their usual banter. _His mouth twitched into a smile for a second though, something Killer noticed immediately._ “I thought it was obvious, asshole.”

In the meantime, Horror had closed the door and taken off his clothes, just watching his two datemates exchange snipes at each other in the weirdly affectional greeting they always did.

“Just fucking _fuck me_ already! It’s been too long, now **fuck me**!” Dust exclaimed, unable to take the wait anymore.

“Aggressive much?” Killer teased, sitting next to Dust on the bed, magic dropping to his pelvis and forming into a shaft.

Finally walking forwards, Horror kneeled on the cushioned floor in front of them.

“No need to kneel, big guy-,” Killer started to say but was cut off when Horror pulled Dust to him and seated him on his femurs, facing Killer. “Man, I love how you think.”

Pushing his ass back to Horror, Dust leaned forwards and took Killer in his mouth, immediately sucking on the head of his cock before forcing himself down, deepthroating it.

“Whoa! Calm down!” Killer’s sockets widened and a groan escaped him, “Damnnnn Dust, don’t suck my SOUL outta my dick, man. I like it where it is now.”

Glancing up with an unamused look on his face, Dust looked Killer straight in the sockets before sucking hard on his length, causing Killer to let out a moan with a shudder.

Grabbing and pulling at Dust’s breasts, Killer grinned when he moaned loudly, the vibrations from the sound going through his cock and he could barely keep himself from coming.

Summoning his cock, Horror took advantage of Dust leaning forwards and rubbed his hand over Dust’s clothed pussy. Horror pushed down Dust’s shorts, revealing his glowing pussy, wet from arousal.

Positioning his cock at the lips of his pussy, Horror rubbed it between them before pressing the head into him, not moving anymore. Realising that Horror wanted him to do it himself, Dust slammed himself down, letting out a barely hearable grunt of pain. Ignoring it, he panted at the feeling of Horror’s thick cock stretching his walls. It had been so long since they had done this…

Horror’s hands shot to his hips and held him still, having heard the painful grunt and not wanting him to hurt himself anymore. This time it wasn’t about pain,

Once a few seconds had passed and the scrunch of Dust’s nose smoothed over, Horror started to slowly thrust up into him.

Dust circled the tip of Killer’s cock with his tongue before deepthroating him once again for a moment, the tight, wet feeling of his throat around his dick causing Killer to come with a groan.

Pulling off of his dick, Dust straightened his spine and shoved his chest forward while grinding down on Horror’s cock. His boobs bounced from Horror’s thrusts and Dust swallowed Killer’s load, panting for a bit afterwards as tiny moans escaped him. Killer stared at them for a moment as an idea popped into his mind.

“Dust, hold your tits together man, they’re bouncing all over the place,” he said casually in his less than stellar way.

“Oh fuck you, you fucking cu- Ah~!” Dust tried to curse at him when Horror suddenly bit down on his collarbone and he was interrupted by a moan forcing its way from his throat. Doing what Killer asked, he grabbed his breasts and squeezed them together, unsure of what Killer had planned.

Killer sat forwards a bit, a grin on his face when he noticed that he was at the perfect height for what he wanted to do. “Lean forwards,” Killer ordered.

Doing as told, Dust stared at him with narrowed sockets.

“Good,” Killer kept grinning before shoving his cock in the space between Dust’s boobs, “Now, _I_ am going to fuck your big-ass titties and _you_ are going to be a good little slut and fucking bounce _hard_ on Horror’s long, thick cock. Alright?”

“I-,” Dust blinked for a moment, freezing in place and staring at Killer’s cock between his breasts, still wet from being in his mouth not even a minute ago.

Horror rolled his eyelight and hugged Dust’s waist towards him, the slight change forcing him even deeper into Dust.

Shaking his skull as what Killer told him finally clicked in his head, Dust started to bounce on Horror’s cock with Killer thrusting his cock between his breasts. Looking down at Killer’s cock sliding between the soft flesh of his ecto, Dust squeezed his boobs together again, making the space nice and tight for Killer.

Moving his breasts up and down with his hands, Dust tried to follow the pace Killer set. Dust noticed that the tip of Killer’s cock was hitting his chin from how high he had lifted his boobs, he tried to get it into his mouth, managing it only for a brief moment. He made a pretty fun sight and Killer laughed at him for a bit.

Pouting at him, Dust stopped his attempts and just stuck his tongue out, licking the head every time Killer thrust up.

Horror fucked up into Dust harshly, reaching forward and quickly rubbing his clit at the same time, forcing Dust to come almost immediately. Grunting when Horror’s tight, wet and warm walls squeezed around him, he came, his cum spilling from him and into Dust, filling him up.

Dust leaned forward and bounced his breasts on Killer’s cock as he panted, forcing a second orgasm from him. Shooting his come on Dust’s chest, some landed on his face and he licked it up.

Standing up from Horror’s lap a bit wobbly, semen dripped from his entrance, escaping from between the folds of his cunt. A bit of come slid down his hips from the amount on his chest.

Sashaying away, Dust winked at them as he left the room. One last thing leaving his mouth before he entered the bathroom.

“Such a mess… now we have to clean up, don’t we?”


	19. DAY 18: DUSTKILLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 18  
>  Ship:** Killer x Dust [DustKiller]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Pet Play~~ | ~~Humiliation~~ | Blood Play  
>  **Extra:** Rough Sex  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~1k
> 
> * * *

The mission had gone swimmingly.

Killer and Dust had killed everyone in the Overtale Copy’s Underground. In this AU, Monsters were the ones that had sealed the humans under Mt. Ebbot.

It was a quick but messy genocide, causing the duo to be covered in blood. Or to be more precise… Killer was covered in blood. Dust, on the other hand, seemed to be entirely spotless, with only a few drops of blood having splattered on him.

They had a lot of time left to mess around since they finished a lot sooner than expected. With the Underground filled with humans, they had expected more resistance. That they would fight back and thus make it interesting for them.

However, it seemed that the people they knew as Monsters, did the exact same thing as humans, scattering and hoping for the best. Of course, they did one thing different than their Monster counterparts and that was throwing others to be killed before them, hoping to buy themselves some time.

Disgusting.

Those actions only reaffirmed the murderer’s hate of humanity.

They decided to laze around in Waterfall, loving the humid air, the glowing Echo Flowers and the luminescent water. Error was supposed to do a bunch of things before coming to get them and delete the remaining code. He had brought them here to help him and just got the Reset SOUL so they didn’t encounter any problems with that.

Overtale was a confusing concept for the two Monsters. Dust had tried to figure out how Frisk would be able to Reset if they were a Monster, but he didn’t manage to figure it out. In the end, he decided that it didn’t matter, since there were AU’s where Monsters _could_ gather enough DT to Reset without melting.

“Hey, dustbin,” Killer smirked, watching as Dust turned around to look at him with a deadpanned look in his eyelights.

“What.”

“You’re looking a bit… clean. Let’s fix that!”

“What?” Dust frowned in confusion. Not managing to react on time, Killer suddenly lunged towards him, taking advantage of his distraction to smear his bloodstained hands over Dust’s face and just anywhere he managed to reach.

Dust’s eyelight’s dilated at the first touch of blood on him and he quickly grabbed Killer’s wrist, pulling him flush against his body and into a hard kiss, his hand leaving his wrist and then settling on Killer’s hipbones.

He could feel Killer’s ecto filling out his shorts under his hands as it slowly took form. Nibbling on Killer’s lip, Dust invaded his mouth once he opened his mouth for him. Moaning, Killer wrapped his arms around Dust’s neck and pulled him closer.

Grinding against Killer’s pelvis, the moan leaving Killer’s mouth was smothered by Dust’s mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss, Dust quickly threw his hoodie on the ground near them before carefully placing his scarf on top of it, leaving him only in his shirt and shorts. Turning back to Killer, he saw him putting his shorts into his INV, so he could equip it quickly if needed.

Dust pressed Killer against the grass, getting dirt on him as well as more blood from Killer, causing a moan to escape his mouth. Hands wandering down to Killer’s summoned cunt, he teased his folds, rubbing between them before inserting two fingers in him. Killer was already soaked with arousal and stretched from their activities back in the castle, so it didn’t cause Killer any pain.

Immediately thrusting his phalanges harshly into him, Dust tried to quickly prepare him, just to be sure. After a few moments, however, Killer wrapped his bloody arms once more around Dust’s shoulders.

With the blood being directly next to his face, the scent of it so close, Dust couldn’t help the whine leaving his throat. Killer moaned loudly into Dust’s earhole when he hit a good spot inside of him, rubbing his bloody cheek against Dust’s.

Encouraged by the sounds Killer was making, Dust replaced his fingers with his cock, fucking into him roughly. Clinging to Dust, Killer got even more blood smeared onto Dust from his sleeves, making it so that he was almost as bloody as Killer.

Kissing Killer again, the humidity of Waterfall caused the dried blood on Killer’s face to liquefy once more, dripping down his chin. Noticing that, Dust licked it off and thrust even harder into Killer, managing to get his dick even deeper inside of him. Letting out a string of moans, Killer clenched around Dust when he hit a spot inside of him that made his vision whiten.

“Dust!” Killer cried out, his body getting fucked hard as he felt the aftershock of his orgasm go through his body.

“Shit, Kills,” Dust grunted, thrusting even faster into him as he felt his orgasm approaching. Reaching out, he fondled Killer’s ribs a bit, gripping onto them tightly when Killer deliberately let some blood drip off of him and onto him. Coming hard, Dust’s magic spilled into Killer’s pussy and it quickly overflowed.

Pulling out of him, some of Dust’s load escaped from between Killer’s folds and dripped down his red ecto-thighs.

Sitting on the floor for a bit as they caught their breaths, the sound of a portal ready to open sounded through the small room. Rushing to throw their clothes back on, Killer quickly equipt his shorts. Dust managed to put his scarf on right when the portal opened and he quickly pretended to be washing the blood out of his hoodie. He… wasn’t really fooling anyone and Error frowned at him. Killer facepalmed in his mind, managing to not let his thoughts show bar his hand twitching slightly.

Looking weirdly between the two murderers, Error let it be and ushered them through the portal back to the castle. Staying back for a moment to grab the AU’s code, he crushed it in his hands. Error rolled his eyelights at how the two thought they hid what they’d done.

It was so obvious that they fucked, that even if he ignored the glowing purple cum running down Killer’s leg from under his shorts, the handprints of blood on Dust would’ve given them away, along with how disorganized they were.

And the fact that the blood was also on Dust’s shirt, which it wouldn’t have been able to be if he had his hoodie on while they killed.


	20. DAY 19: NIGHTKILLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 19  
>  Ship:** Nightmare x Killer [NightKiller]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Hate Sex~~ | Cock Warming | ~~Mirror Sex~~  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~518
> 
> * * *

Everyone started to leave the meeting room once the meeting Nightmare called ended, going back to whatever they had been doing before.

The only one that stayed behind was Killer, who waited in front of Nightmare’s desk for orders, the grin on his face looking a tad tense. Without looking up from the papers in his hands, Nightmare waved him over.

Doing so, Killer rocked on his feet a bit.

 **“You know what to do,”** Nightmare told him. He did know, but Killer had needed verbal consent to do so. Now that he got it, he dropped to his knees and crawled under Nightmare’s desk, sitting in front of his knees.

Reaching out, Killer gently tugged down the waistband of Nightmare’s shorts, pulling out his half-hard cock. Nuzzling it, Killer slowly started to relax. Wrapping his lips around the head, Killer softly sucked on it.

Nightmare let out a grunt and Killer went even slower, kissing down the shaft and licking at where the penis connected to his pelvis. Licking a long stripe back up to the top, Killer took the entirety of Nightmare’s cock into his mouth.

Staying there, Killer’s sockets became half-lidden as he let his skull rest on Nightmare’s femur, keeping his breathing even, despite there being no need for him to breathe at all. Relaxing, even more, Killer softly suckled on the cock in his mouth as he fell into a semi-sleep.

Nightmare kept going with his paperwork, adjusting documents, writing letters and making lists, attempting to keep his work as organized as possible to make the workload lighter. There wasn’t a whole lot left to do, having managed to finally catch up on it.

It was almost dinner time when Nightmare finally finished it all.

Softly caressing Killer’s skull, Nightmare woke him up from his light sleep. As he woke up, Killer subconsciously started to bob his head a bit on the length in his mouth. Getting a bit more awake, he flexed his tongue on the underside of Nightmare’s shaft and hollowed his cheeks, stroking with his hands what he didn’t take into his mouth.

Letting out a sigh, Nightmare pet Killer’s skull as he came into his mouth.

Swallowing it all up, Killer didn’t let anything spill from within his teeth. Nuzzling Nightmare’s hand as he pulled off of his cock, he smacked his lips a bit and massaged his jaw. It had grown a bit stiff from staying open for so long.

Helping him stand up, Nightmare kissed him gently, able to taste himself on Killer’s tongue. Seeing how shaky Killer’s legs were, being numb from staying in place, Nightmare picked him up and carried him towards their room. Placing Killer on their bed, Nightmare disappeared to the kitchen and brought back a tray full of food for them both.

 **“You were fantastic, Killer. Such a good boy for me,”** Nightmare pressed a sweet kiss to his brow before gesturing for him to start eating, **“Let’s eat now, my dear, and then rest afterwards, alright?”**

Nodding tiredly, Killer started to eat, with Nightmare following after and munching on their food.


	21. DAY 20: HORRORDUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 20  
>  Ship:** Horror x Dust [HorrorDust]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Dubcon/Noncon~~ | Foodplay | Creampie  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~790
> 
> * * *

A knock sounded through the room, going by unanswered by the only person in the room. Fixated on his work, he didn’t hear it.

Another knock on the door and when that, too, went unanswered, the door was opened. Horror entered the room, carrying a tray of food with him as he passed through the doorway.

“Missed… dinner,” Horror told him.

“That’s okay, my LV is acting up. I shouldn’t eat until it calms down, got too much magic in my system right now,” Dust absently hummed.

Horror frowned at him and stepped closer, placing the tray on the desk next to Dust’s work, taking care not to disturb anything.

“What… working on?” Horror asked him, changing the topic for now.

Dust started to explain excitedly and Horror lift him up from the chair for a bit so he could sit on it, placing Dust back down so that he was sitting on his lap.

“What are you doing?” Dust laughed.

“Keep… talking?” Horror asked, wrapping his arms around Dust’s waist.

Smiling at him, Dust nodded and kept explaining what he was doing. Horror wasn’t paying a lot of attention of it though, trailing his fingers down towards the waistband of the shorter skeleton. Slipping his hand under it, Horror palmed Dust’s pelvis.

A small pussy took shape there, causing Dust to moan, interrupting himself.

Slowly inserting a phalange into him, Horror started to finger him. Dust clutched the arms of the chair tightly with his hands and ground down against Horror’s hand.

Horror pressed a kiss to his collarbone as he lowered Dust’s shorts, exposing his pussy to the cold air of the room. Shivering for a moment, Dust squirmed on Horror’s lap. Getting Dust’s shorts off, Horror pressed his cock to Dust’s entrance, rubbing it between his folds before letting it rest there.

Whining, Dust tried to move down, wanting to get it inside of him, but Horror held tightly to his hipbones, not letting him. Pulling the tray closer to them, Horror carefully pushed Dust’s work to the side where it wouldn’t be able to get stained.

“Want something… then… eat,” Horror told him, spearing some food on a fork and holding it up to Dust’s teeth.

“But-,” Dust tried to protest, however, Horror just brought the forkful closer to his mouth. Sighing, he took the bite and chewed on it. Horror’s cooking was divine, like always. Flavor exploded on his tongue, making him feel fuzzy inside from the knowledge that Horror had made this food… just for him. Only for him.

And he knew that it was just for him, there was no magic in the food, forcing him to expend magic to be able to eat it. Horror had figured out that this way, Dust would still be able to eat without increasing his magic intake and thus melting.

The food for the others always had healing magic to help their own, but since Dust genuinely didn’t eat and it would technically be bad for him to do so. Some of the others didn’t need to eat to survive too, but they could eat regular food since they didn’t have Dust’s overflow problem.

Error, for example, didn’t have a cap to how much magic his body could handle, so even with his enormous reserves, if he were to eat Monster food, he wouldn’t have any problem.

Once Dust swallowed it, Horror slowly moved his hips down and let Dust take in his cock, sheathing himself in him. Dust’s sockets widened and a high-pitched moan left his mouth.

Bringing another bite to Dust’s mouth, Horror waited until he ate it, then started to gently thrust up into him.

Dust grabbed the fork from Horror with shaking hands, his eyelights shrunk and shaped as hearts, feeling the love Horror had poured into making his food. Shovelling the food in his mouth, Dust let it dissolve into him.

Finishing the food, Dust drank some water. Finally picking up the pace, Horror fucked him hard.

“Dessert… please? I’ve been good! Look, I even finished all of my food,” Dust begged him, “Inside of me? Please!?”

Horror grunted and with one last hard thrust, he released his magic into Dust, filling him up. Dust came immediately to the feeling of it, his ecto swelling up from the amount getting shot inside of him.

Horror’s dick dissipated, unable to keep it formed any longer. Some cum spilled from Dust’s hole, though with his clenching to keep it in, most remained inside.

Panting, Dust didn’t let his ecto dissolve, keeping it formed to spend as much magic as possible.

Horror turned Dust’s skull towards him, kissing him sweetly before standing up with Dust in his arms, ready to clean them both up.


	22. DAY 21: CREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 21  
>  Ship:** Cross x Dream [CReam]  
>  **Prompts:** Size Difference | ~~Exhibitionism/Voyeurism~~ | ~~Impact Play~~  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~827
> 
> * * *

It were times like these that Cross was able to truly take in and appreciate how much smaller the bright guardian was compared to him.

Laying in bed, curled up around each other with the light of the rising sun coming through the window and encasing his sweet sunshine in the light of the morning.

Despite being small, Dream’s presence was large, a strength coming off of him in waves, one that didn’t have anything to do with his positive aura, coming directly from him and not his powers. It made Dream appear bigger during the day, larger then life itself, just like Nightmare.

 _His heels helped with that a bit_ , Cross thought amused to himself.

Now, however, withing his arms and fast asleep, Dream seemed so much smaller. Less tired, plagued by responsibilities and morals.

Pulling him closer to his chest, Cross let out a purr as he nuzzled his love’s collarbone. Slowly waking up, Dream yawned and rubbed his cheek against Cross’ temple, a sleepy smile on his face.

Cross’ large hands slowly drifted down under the covers and towards Dream’s lower body, curling around his femur and rubbing soothing circles into it. He was already able to feel Dream’s magic slowly bubbling from them to form his lower-body’s ecto.

With a sigh, Dream turned around to face him. He seemed to be more awake now, the sweet expression on his face warming up Cross’ SOUL.

“Love you…” Dream mumbled, blinking a few times as he was blinded for a moment by the light coming from the window.

“I love you too, ‘shine of mine,” Cross murmured, sitting up.

Cross tugged him closer, helping him when Dream tried to crawl into his lap. Sitting him up on his lap, Cross hugged him tightly, burying his face into his collar and pressing a kiss on it. Loosening his grasp on Dream, Cross’ hands kneaded his buttcheeks. Pulling down his shorts, Cross’ cock was already summoned, though still soft. Pressing loving kisses to Dream’s arms and sternum, Cross gently bit at one of his ribs before soothing it with his tongue.

Dream reached down between them and stroked Cross’ dick into hardness. He was unable to circle the shaft with just one hand, so he had to use them both, leaving him in a bit of an awkward position. Frowning, Dream got his knees under him and rose his body a bit, placing the shaft against his entrance.

Fluids dripped from his cunt, the gentleness and sleepiness making him even more turned on. Already stretched from the night before, Dream slowly let himself sink down onto Cross’ length, a moan leaving his mouth.

“Dream-,” Cross sighed out from the familiar feeling of his sunshine’s warm, velvety walls surrounding his cock.

“Hmm~,” Dream closed his sockets and grabbed Cross’ large hands, entwining his phalanges with his own. Feeling Dream’s small hands, Cross’ eyelights turned into mini hearts. A grunt escaped his teeth when Dream circled his hips and used his grip on Cross’ hands to pull himself up a bit and then sink back down.

They were in a safe area, they could afford to enjoy this. Cross’ positive feelings rose to the surface, his untainted love for him causing a golden blush to form on Dream’s cheeks.

Feeling energized, Dream started to bounce a bit faster. Cross brought their hands up, helping him up and down that way, soft reassurances falling from his lips to his love.

“I love you.”

“I will always be with you.”

“We’ll be together forever.”

Capturing Dream’s mouth with his own, Cross kissed him gently, sweetly. Dream sighed into the kiss, a smile pressing against Cross’ teeth as he started to softly kiss back. Opening his mouth, Dream let Cross’ tongue explore his mouth. Entangling their tongues together, Dream let out a strangled moan as he came, his moan getting swallowed up by Cross.

A string of saliva connected them as they pulled away from the kiss. Dream leaned forwards a bit.

“Cross… you’re such a good guard, taking care of me… protecting me… loving me…” Dream breathed out praises into Cross’ earhole, bringing a purple blush to his cheeks as he ground his hips down onto the cock inside of him, “So wonderfully good for me…”

Cross came, the praises coming directly from his sunshine, so clear, were too much for him. Feeling copious amounts of cum being poured into him, Dream gasped and shuddered, letting go of Cross’ hands and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Holding him tightly, Dream buried his face under Cross’ chin, feeling as he thrust up into him a bit more to ride out his orgasm.

Starting to feel overstimulated, Dream whined. Cross pressed a kiss on top of his skull, slowing down his thrusts and reaching down to play with Dream’s clit a little, forcing a second orgasm from his small light.

Lifting him up, Cross brought them to the bathroom to clean up.


	23. DAY 22: DREAMMARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 22  
>  Ship:** Nightmare x Dream [DreamMare]  
>  **Prompts:** Formal Wear | ~~Overstimulation~~ | ~~Sadomasochism~~  
>  **Extra:** Public 'Sex' | Incest _obviously xD_  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~1k
> 
> * * *

As he danced with someone, Dream kept a socket out for whether his brother would arrive. Nightmare had been ambiguous with his answer when he had asked, so Dream decided to just keep an eyelight out.

Hearing the giant doors opened, Dream didn’t pay it a lot of attention, assuming that his brother wouldn’t come as a guest. However, when he didn’t hear the butler at the door announce who came in, he looked around with a frown.

His sockets widened and his skull snapped to the door when the butler announced, with a shaking voice, that ‘King Nightmare had arrived.’ Perking up Dream’s eyelights finally landed on his brother, just barely able to see a crown on his skull from how far away he was.

“Brother!” Dream called out in delight, smiling as he lifted up the ballroom dress Ink had made and rushed as quickly as he could towards him.

Dream’s eyelights turned into stars once he got closer and could see what his twin was wearing. Nightmare truly looked like the King he was, having changed out of his comfortable hoodie and shorts and put on a Victorian suit. The crown he was wearing looked a bit like his old crown, but more elaborate, less like a prince and more like a King.

Golden accents were intricately woven into the dark purple fabric and high-laced boots covered his feet. Dream’s dress, on the other hand, was a warm yellow with silver patterns on the skirt and sleeves of it.

Nightmare smirked at his brother as he neared him, a tentacle reaching out towards him and tugging him closer to himself, wrapping his arm around his waist as Dream leaned into him. His fingers fiddled with the cute bow sown into the lower back of the gown.

 **“Dream,”** he acknowledged, the edge of his mouth quirking up into a half-smile. Dream looked very happy at his brother’s intimate gesture and he leaned further into the half hug.

When the next song came up, Nightmare smirked down at him and pulled away before presenting his hand to his bright twin. **“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Prince Dream?”**

Dream blushed and took the offered hand with a soft yes. Nightmare was having fun with the speech and manners of the AU’s era and Dream could see how it appealed to his dramatic tendencies. Their AU had been medieval too, but anything they could’ve learned came from the books Nightmare read to Dream and on his own.

They danced for the entire song and the next too, before they sadly had to split up to talk to the various important people scattered around the ballroom and between the… less important ones.

Their attention was demanded, rather rudely too, but despite hating the people’s attitudes, the twins went ahead and entertained them. It was what was expected of them as a King and Prince and they had no want to find out what might happen if they didn’t. They didn’t want the AU’s to think that their Promise was broken and that the war between Positivity and Negativity would rage on once more.

Dinnertime came and they sat next to each other, hands entwined under the table, out of the view of others. Once the food was served, they had to let go of each other, needing their hands to eat.

One of Nightmare’s tentacles went ahead and crept under the table towards Dream, after ensuring that Dream had eaten at least half of the food on his plate. It remained unseen as it slipped under the skirt of Dream’s gown and curled around his femurs, playing with the lace of his stockings.

Dream parted his legs a bit, giving the tentacles more room to work with as he took care not to show anything on his face.

Nightmare flicked his clit a bit after pulling his panties to the side. It caused Dream to jolt a bit, after which he sheepishly apologized to the person on his other side, having accidentally brushed against them.

His ecto-body had been summoned the entirety of the ball, needing it to keep his clothing in place. Nightmare hid a grin with a napkin, pretending to wipe his mouth as he slowly slid his tentacles into his twin. Dream’s back stiffened but he managed to make himself quickly relax, no one would’ve been able to see it if they weren’t already looking for it and, oh was Nightmare _looking_.

The tentacle started to thrust into him and Dream’s grip on the fork in his hand tightened as he tried not to moan. He glared a bit at his brother, whose composure was impeccable, nothing showed in his face or relaxed posture.

A moan forced its way from Dream’s throat when the tentacle curled inside of him while a second joined it. Unable to keep quiet, several eyes snapped to him.

“It’s- it’s really good! Credits to the chef, the food is- it’s really good!” Dream quickly lied, shoving a piece of food in his mouth, chewing for a bit before swallowing. Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to their food and small talks, causing him to let out a sigh of relief.

Dream slipped his hand down again and gripped Nightmare’s tightly, trying not to jolt or twitch too much as the tentacles started to fuck him. It didn’t take long and Dream came, soaking his panties and stockings as Nightmare’s tentacles released inside of him and filled him with magic.

Nightmare smirked at his flustered twin, a golden blush having appeared on his cheeks and his eyelights were a bit fuzzy at their edges from the pleasure.

 **“There’ll be more later,”** Nightmare teased him, having leaned over to whisper in his earhole, **“I’m far from done, after all, my dear.”**

His tentacles receded from Dream’s pussy and flicked a bit to get rid of anything that might’ve stuck to them. Letting go of Dream’s hand, he continued eating, now ignoring his twin.

Dream pouted at him, panting softly so it wouldn’t get noticed. Swallowing back his saliva, Dream picked his form back up from where it laid abandoned and shakily went on to eat what remained of his food.

Absorbing the magic spilled into him, Dream slowly got his blush to disappear.

He couldn’t wait for what Nightmare had planned.


	24. DAY 23: EXTINCTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 23  
>  Ship:** Horror x Dust x Killer [Extinction]  
>  **Prompts:** Double Penetration in 1 Hole | ~~Tickling~~ | Shower Sex  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~1.1k  
>  **Notes:** Continuation to **[Day 17!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600203/chapters/66065398)**
> 
> * * *

Dust smirked as he walked into the bathroom.

He opened the doors of the shower and turned the showerhead on, testing the water on his wrist before placing it back in its place and turned the water up so that more would be poured out.

Reaching down to touch his folds, he winced a bit from overstimulation. He debated resummoning his ecto, but ultimately decided against it when he felt a bit of cum dripping down his thigh. He didn’t want to spill any after all.

His pussy throbbed for a moment and a shudder went through his spine. Dust let out a sigh as the water spilled over him, washing away the semen on his breasts. Relaxing a bit, Dust waited for his datemates to join him.

It probably wasn’t a good idea to go for a second round this quickly after the first one, but he had no idea when they would get free time again, so he had to take advantage of it.

Suddenly, he realized that he should probably dissolve the cum Horror had shot into him, lest he get pregnant. Dust quickly looked down and ensured that anything that might’ve managed to get into his womb would be dissolved.

Leaning his skull against the shower tiles, Dust was taken by surprise when he felt Horror’s large hands on his hips, grinding against his ass. Looking up, Dust could see Killer behind Horror, grinning at him when he noticed Dust looking.

Horror mouthed at his collarbone, briefly sinking his teeth in and drawing a tiny amount of marrow from it. Dust moaned and Killer stepped in front of him and kissed him, taking advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue in. Pulling away after a bit, Horror and Killer turned him around and changed positions, so that Horror would be standing with his back against the tiles. Dust now faced Killer, meaning that he was _sans_ wiched between his two mates.

Leaning down and grabbing Dust by the back of his thighs near the knees, Horror easily lift him up with his strength. His cock was already resummoned and rubbing between his puffy folds, Killer kneeling down to be on socket-level with both of their lower regions.

Killer licked his teeth a bit and leaned forward, lapping at Dust’s cunt, focusing some healing magic into his saliva to soothe the agitated magic there. He had noticed that Dust hadn’t resummoned, so he thought that it might help him some. It wouldn’t be a lot of fun to have their intimacy interrupted by something they could’ve easily prevented, now would it?

Still, Dust not resummoning meant that he should still be stretched from Horror’s cock, making their plan much easier.

Briefly taking the head of Horror’s dick in his mouth, Killer sucked Dust’s juices from it. They had dripped down from the folds above it. Standing back up, Killer positioned himself at Dust’s entrance like Horror.

“Heh, whatcha think, dusty?” Killer teased him, rubbing his cock against his folds and dipping the tip in for a moment. “Want to take us both into your insides? Think we’re gonna fit? I mean, you took Horror’s dick all~ the way in, so it should be fine, right~?”

Dust whined, trying to force himself down, but he was restricted by Horror’s stern hold on his hips.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Killer smirked and leaned up a bit to kiss Horror, making out with him for a few moments, leaving Dust unsated between them.

Nibbling on Horror’s lip, Killer grinned into the kiss, his hand reaching up and rubbing Horror’s nape a bit. Pulling away from their kiss, a string of saliva connected them before it broke and Horror nodded at him.

The two of them thrust into Dust, sheathing themselves inside of him all at once, causing Dust to let out a shriek as he was stretched to his limits, his ecto rushing to make him able to accommodate their dicks.

Dust threw his arms over Killer’s shoulders and pulled him towards him, his breasts squishing against his sternum. He clung to him as his datemates started to roughly thrust in him, only able to let out gasps and moans, with the occasional ‘more!’ and ‘harder!’ thrown in as it was practically pulled from his teeth with hard thrusts.

Some drool escaped his mouth as his pussy drenched them in its fluids, causing the slide to be even easier as their thick, long cocks reached deep inside of him and rubbed him raw from the inside. His chest bounced from their thrusts and Horror reached up to play with them, enjoying how his phalanges sunk into the soft ecto-flesh of Dust’s large boobs.

Hitting his walls repeatedly, Killer grinned at him with flushed cheeks, “You fit so perfect around us, all _wet_ and _tight_ , enough so to grip our dicks. Don’t you _love_ this? Us pounding hard and rough into you, not giving you _any_ time to breathe?”

Dust was only able to nod his head, water spilling over his bones and ecto, refreshing him. Then, they hit a spot inside of him that made him see stars, vision turning white for a moment. Dust clenched tightly around them, a strangled shout leaving his mouth as he came, squirting around their cocks.

Dust’s arms around Killer’s neck tightened and he pulled him closer, causing his face to be buried in his chest. He could feel Killer grinning into the smooth ecto-flesh.

Overstimulated, Dust was fucked even harder before his datemates finally came into him, this time with both of them painting his insides with their cum. Panting, they pulled out of him and helped him back to his feet, Horror keeping his hands on his waist just in case.

Dust was exhausted, practically knocked out already, so he wouldn’t be much help in cleaning up. Even Killer seemed to be tired, leaning against Horror more than he would normally. Sighing, Horror washed all three of them and lift Dust up, one arm around Killer to hold him up as he brought them both to the bed.

Setting them down, he went back to the bathroom to get a towel, drying both them and himself the best he could. Tucking them in for sleep, Horror turned the lights off and hugged his cute datemates to his chest, both of them snuggling closer to the warmth exuding from him as they slept.

Horror didn’t tend to talk as much as Killer or even Dust when they were intimate, his speech slow and cluttered, but he loved them so much, showing it with as many actions as possible.

SOUL lighting up from the love he felt burning inside of him for them, Horror fell asleep alongside them, knowing that it would be only a few more weeks and then they would all have a _long_ break.


	25. DAY 24: KILLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 24  
>  Ship:** Killer... xD  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Sweat~~ | Branding | Masturbation  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_  
>  **Length:** ~861
> 
> * * *

Everyone was out on a mission, everyone except for Killer, that is. It was his turn to stay behind and watched over the castle.

Bored, Killer fiddled with his knife, briefly considering stabbing it into his mattress, but ultimately deciding against it. It would be too much trouble to put all the insides back and sew it up himself and if he had to get Error to do it, then he would get a lecture too.

Staying back was always boring. Killer had taken so many patrols around the castle checking every room, but there was nothing new to be found. As expected.

No one was able to enter the AU the castle was in if they didn’t have a key, so there was no way that anyone would be able to get to the _castle_. Error had put so many firewalls, so many protections and alarms around the AU, that even _he_ would have a hard time getting through them without a key and Error was the one that put them there in the first place.

Letting himself fall back on the bed, Killer sighed, throwing his arm over his sockets. Feeling the liquid dripping from his sockets sticking to his sleeve, he immediately regretted this action and sat back up, throwing his hoodie off and to a corner of his room to clean it later.

He hadn’t stayed behind for a long time and someone, _fucking dustbin_ , pointed it out and caused him to be told to stay back.

Killer let out a huff and tried to relax. It was easier when the others were in the castle and the fact that he wasn’t at Nightmare’s side was something he greatly disliked. It made him… tense. Paranoid.

Temped to go on yet another patrol around the castle grounds, thinking that it might help somewhat, he set his hands on his thighs to stand back up. A moan left his mouth and Killer slapped his hand over his teeth.

“Stupid… How did I manage to forget about this?”

Seeing this as a method to relax, Killer shucked his top off, shuffling out of his shorts and throwing his clothes on his hoodie, making it all into a pile to be washed later. Looking down at his femurs, his sockets landed on the mark burned on the inside of his left femur. It barely stretched to the top part of his femur, which is the place where he accidentally touched it.

Keeping his touch featherlight, he caressed the brand, a moon with an apple-shaped hole in it, ‘goop’ leaking out from the hole. Infused with Nightmare’s magic, it had a faint cyan color with a lavender tint, branded on his like he was a slave.

But he wasn’t. Killer had choosen this, _asked_ for it, just like the others.

The others had it in a different place on them, each choosing to have it in a different place. Killer, though, was the only one that choose to have his in such an… intimate place.

Touching the mark caused a small amount of pleasure, something that helped them relax when tense, overworked, or on a LV-Break.

Killer, however… well, he couldn’t exactly feel like the others could. The pleasure felt through the mark was untainted by his LV and messed up SOUL, meaning that it would feel vivid and vibrant. It didn’t matter that for the others, it would just take a tiny bit of negativity away from them and help them relax, to him it was… intense.

Like someone, _Nightmare_ , was touching him all over and giving him pleasure, pleasure that he would be able to feel normally, not dulled down. Intense, vivid, vibrant.

The first few times he had messed with it, Killer had straight up blacked out, unable to handle it. The dull world around him seemed to brighten and _flash and-_

It had been quite a few years, _decades_ , since they first got the brands. Killer had grown used to it, no longer blacking out, but still feeling the… _intensity_ of it.

Brushing against it again, a spike of pleasure went through his spine and a whimper left him, barely hearable in the silence of the room.

His legs closed automatically, trapping his hand between his femurs and forcing it against the mark. Even more pleasure ran through him and a tingling sensation started to make itself known at his pelvis, though Killer didn’t form anything.

Rubbing his hand against it, still trapped, Killer groaned, turning so that his sternum was against his mattress. Tapping a bit against the brand, Killer spread his legs, tailbone tense as it faced the ceiling and he arched his spine down.

A keen escaped his throat and Killer buried his face into the bedsheets. With a strangled shout, he came, magic splashing on the sheet covering the mattress below him. Unable to keep his body up, Killer let himself fall onto the mattress, landing in his release.

Panting, he laid there. He would have to put the cover in the laundry pile once he caught his breath. Tired, Killer’s mind didn’t register the sound of footsteps approaching his room.

The door opened.


	26. DAY 25: SHATTERED!DRINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 25  
>  Ship:** Shattered!Dream x Ink [Shattered! [DrInk]  
>  **Prompts:** Bondage | ~~Gunplay~~ | Inflation  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD  
>  Also Angst. Like oof._  
>  **Length:** ~893
> 
> * * *

Shattered trailed his tentacles over Ink’s bones, tracing his tattoos and then letting them wrap themselves around his limbs. They tightened around his bones and then pulled them down, restraining him.

Ink relaxed in his grasp, sitting on the floor and looking up at Shattered with blank eyelights.

Grinning at him, Shattered’s eyelight glowed as he rubbed his breasts against Ink’s sternum. Squeezing them together, Shattered pulled Ink’s face down into them as he summoned his pussy. His tentacles rubbed between his folds and harshly forced their way into him. Shattered had his tentacles fuck him, stretching himself quickly, but without any care.

A whine of pain escaped Shattered, a laugh following it immediately after.

Hovering himself above Ink’s cock, Shattered pulled the tentacle out of him, a tiny amount of blood dripping from his cunt and falling on Ink’s shaft below him. Parting the lips of his pussy, Shattered let himself drop onto Ink, spearing himself onto his dick. The drop caused Ink to be immediately deep in Shattered’s ecto.

Shattered slammed himself onto it a few times, a giggle leaving him between his moans, his eyelight large and formed into a wavering heart. Ink’s blank gaze was fixated on him, he was stronger than the corrupted Guardian and could easily get away if he wanted to… but why should he?

Pressing his breasts against Ink again, Shattered moaned when Ink’s hands were suddenly on them. Ink massaged them, rolling his nipples with his fingers, pulling on them a bit hard. Shattered tentacles dropped on the floor, limp from the mix of pleasure and pain going through his body.

One of his tentacles recovered quicker than the others and it rose to Ink’s mouth. Thrusting in, it let some of itself drip into his throat as he instinctively sucked on it. Ink blinked a couple times slowly as it forced a few feelings back into him.

It was enough to wring an orgasm out of him and Ink spilled his release into Shattered’s insides, filling him up some. Shattered gasped, his eyelight shrinking and he thrust the tentacle in Ink’s mouth once more, letting some more fall into him and causing some more emotions in Ink.

Ink’s magic was unable to dissolve all of it into emotions and what was left escaped his body through his cock and spilled into Shattered.

Moaning whorishly, Shattered came hard, clenching around Ink’s cock. Panting, he kept bouncing on it, but his pace had slowed down some. Ink grabbed his hips with a bruising grip and thrust a couple of times up into him, coming a second time with a grunt. It caused Shattered to be filled up again, his ecto inflating almost balloon-like as it expanded to hold all the cum.

Finally letting go of Ink, Shattered stood up shakily, caressing his stomach with a giggle. He took a few steps back, his tentacles supporting him, when he wasn’t able to hold himself up anymore and he fell to his knees.

Ink had enough emotions in him now to want to take his vials, so he grabbed them when he saw his sash laying on the ground next to him. Chugging down a ready-made vial with all the colors already in it, his eyelights turned into a blue exclamation mark and a green swirl, his skull snapping to look at Shattered.

Quickly crawling to him, Ink hugged Shattered tightly to himself. Shattered’s giggles slowly turned into loud sobs and he turned to bury his skull under Ink’s chin, holding his shirt tightly.

Shattered hadn’t eaten the apple willingly and the pain of the transformation, the negativity corrupting him, had caused him to miscarry their first babybones.

Every time his broken mind recognized that, Shattered would try to get pregnant again.

Ink soothingly rocked him, trying to calm him down.

He knew that there was a very slim chance that Shattered would be able to manage that, the chance had already been infinitesimal before he got corrupted, because of Ink’s SOULlessness. Their babybones had been a miracle, a miracle that they now would never be able to hold in their arms.

Now, with the corruption covering Shattered and the shock his magic went through, the chances… they were nonexistent.

Shattered knew this, but every time he started to grieve too much, his mind would cause him to forget ‘til he came to. Ink didn’t have the heart, literally and figuratively, to keep on telling his broken husband when he was in that state and in the end let himself got blank during it.

It kept happening and when Shattered would come back to himself, he would break down in tears again. It was cruel, both what had already happened to them and what his mind forced him to go through, thinking that maybe… just _maybe_ there would be chance that they could-

There would be no happy ending for their little light, extinguished before becoming a flame warming up their lives, leaving them cold and defeated. Palette Roller, or Palette as they had already named and nicknamed their unborn, would never be able to experience the happy life they had wanted for him.

Ink’s eyelights turned into red targets.

Cold, but not _defeated_ , like his dear love, if he ever found out who forced the apple on Shattered…

**He would make them** wish **they were dead.**


	27. DAY 26: KROSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 26  
>  Ship:** Killer x Cross [KRoss]  
>  **Prompts:** ~~Stripping~~ | ~~Scat~~ | Burnplay  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
> Length:** ~689
> 
> * * *

Hesitantly looking down at the lighter in his hand, Cross looked down at Killer.

“Are you sure about this?” Cross frowned.

“Heh, scared?” Killer taunted him, raising a brow, “Don’t be a scaredy-cat Crossy, are you scared you won’t be able to control it or something?”

Looking Killer straight in the sockets, Cross tried to get how serious he was across to him, “I know that we fight a lot, Killer. But there’s a _reason_ I married you.”

Rubbing the collar on Killer’s neck with his name, then his own hidden beneath his turtle neck, Cross’ gaze didn’t stray from Killer’s sockets.

“I love you. I love you and I don’t want to hurt you while trying to give pleasure to you. So I want you to honestly tell me, are you _sure_ about this?”

“I love you too, crisscross.” Killer’s tone softened as he continued, “I’m sure. And if I want you to stop at any moment, I can just yell the safeword or even use my magic. Neither my mouth nor my magic will be restricted, so don’t worry about that, okay?”

Cross nodded, agreeing. He trusted Killer to know his limits. Killer had learned them the hard way, but he was more than capable of knowing when enough was enough. Relationships were build on trust and especially when getting into kinks like these, it was extremely important to be able to trust your partner to tell you to stop and to trust the other to actually stop.

“Well?” Killer smirked at him, lifting his chin up while retaining ‘eye’ contact.

Growing at him, Cross didn’t rise to the bat and tested the lighter’s flame on his wrist, ensuring that it would be okay. He dislikes the heat himself, but he had to check to reassure himself that he was doing it fine. Knowing that Killer _did_ enjoy something like this was enough for Cross.

_He was also aware that **he** was also able to safeword out of things, it was something that Killer had practically fucked into him._

Deeming it okay, Cross held the flame lightly against Killer’s spine, causing him to arch his back with a moan.

Cross pushed him down, holding him in place with one hand while the other trailed the flame over his bones. Running it over his feet, shins and femurs, Cross skipped over Killer’s pelvis and went to his hipbones. Having gained a bit more confidence in himself, Cross was still paranoid about going near Killer’s pelvis with an open flame.

Rising his hand to Killer’s ribs, he slowly went over them with the flame. Putting the flame close and under his sternum, the burn forced a whine out of Killer’s mouth.

Seeing that Killer wouldn’t try to move again, Cross used his now free hand to fondle Killer’s ribs a bit as he removed the flame from under his sternum and now ran it over his collarbone.

Placing the flame a bit under the stabilized heart-shaped SOUL floating out of Killer’s ribcage, Cross took care not to put it too close. It was a bit weird how he was less confident about Killer’s pelvis but so sure about placing fire near his love’s SOUL. However, without the intent to hurt, nothing would be able to actually hurt Killer’s SOUL and Cross was currently projecting as much of his love for his husband as he could.

The intent, mixed with the heat of the flame, caused Killer to come hard, untouched.

Cross flicked the lighter closed and swiped up some of Killer’s release with a finger as Killer panted. Briefly tasting it, Cross hummed at the chocolate-y taste and he smiled at Killer, who already seemed to be exhausted.

Crawling next to Killer on the bed, Cross tossed the lighter into his INV and covered the both of them with a blanket. Pulling a water bottle out of his INV, he helped Killer drink some from it before emptying what remained into his mouth.

Tossing the plastic back into his INV, he would just refill it in the morning. Now, however, Cross was going to follow his husband into sleep.


	28. DAY 27: AFTERDEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 27  
>  Ship:** Geno x Death [AfterDeath]  
>  **Prompts:** Public Sex | Role Reversal | ~~Xenophilia~~  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
> Length:** ~1k
> 
> * * *

Geno looked out the window from his seat in a café, Reaper grinning at him from his place opposite to him.

They were in a random Pacifist AU, on the Surface. Reaper had convinced him to grab eat breakfast there and this café looked to be cute.

Reaper was currently visible to everyone, something he was unused to. Mortals normally couldn’t see him if they weren’t at, _heh_ , Death’s door, but Reaper had dropped his invisibility this time. Geno had refused to come with him if he appeared to be alone to everyone else.

They had already ordered their drinks, along with some dessert to share between them. The café was busy this Saturday, so they expected to have to wait some time before they got their orders. They were patient, they could wait.

Sitting in silence, it unnerved Geno. He wasn’t used to Reaper remaining so quiet, so… noiseless. Glancing at him, Geno noticed him gripped tightly at the table and looking around anxiously. Reaper had no idea what to do, feeling too nervous to tease his love as he would normally. He was really out of his comfort zone right now, being able to be seen by mortals _and_ having to wear something different than his comfortable cloak. The fabric felt rough on his bones, itching in a way he was unused to.

He was also scared. What if someone accidentally bumped into him and died? Invisibility came with intangibility and right now, he was neither. Nor could he float, the table blocking him from being able to.

Seeing this, Geno tried to think of ways to calm him down, to show him that it wasn’t as scary as he felt it was. Pursing his lips for a second, an idea crossed his mind and he grinned at Reaper.

Looking back at him confused, Reaper was unsure of what his SOULmate was planning, but he could feel that whatever it was, it wouldn’t bode well for him, Geno’s expression seeming to be too smug.

Summoning Reaper’s SOUL to his hand under the table, Geno gently held it in the palm of his hand as it hovered over it. Reaper’s sockets widened and he hissed under his breath at him, “Gen, what are you doing?”

“Relaxing you,” Geno replied with a smirk, softly stroking his Reaper’s SOUL.

“What if someone sees? Geno, I’m not invisible!” Reaper panicked, anxiously looking around to see if anyone noticed his husband’s actions.

“Shh, it’s okay, Reaps. No one will notice. Just, _heh_ , keep quiet.” Geno threw a look at him. “You’ve already shown today that you can do that, after all, now be a good little God for me and _stay_ quiet for now.”

A blush rose to his cheeks and the smaller went to reply, but he closed his mouth at the last moment. He… wanted to be good. Squirming in his seat, Reaper decided that Geno surely wouldn’t go too far in public… right?

Palming the SOUL, Geno gently rubbed the bottom, right between the two bumps of the inverted heart. Wiggling in his seat, Reaper stayed quiet, still nervously looking around.

“Reaper~, looking around like that will only make you seem more suspicious, love. Relax,” and with that last word, he inserted a finger into his SOUL, thrusting it in a few times before putting in yet another and scissoring them, stretching him.

It was hard to stay quiet, but Reaper managed it, staring wide-eyed at Geno. He… was stretching him? What was he _planning?!_

The corner of Geno’s grin quirked up a bit and he removed his fingers from the SOUL, briefly scanning the area around them to see if his actions would be visible to anyone around them. Seen that he wasn’t in anyone’s view, Geno reached down and pulled his waistband down and under his quickly forming erection.

Reaper stared at Geno with wide sockets when he felt him place his SOUL against his dick. They had never done something like this in public before and even in private they rarely did anything with their SOULs. Wanting to speak up, a breathy moan left his mouth instead, as Geno suddenly thurst his SOUL down onto his cock.

He slapped his hands over his mouth, panting as a shudder went through his spine, Geno fucking his SOUL. In _public._

Magic dropped down to his pelvis, undecidedly swirling there without taking form. His SOUL had to stretch to be able to accommodate his SOULmate’s thick shaft. A sound left Reaper’s mouth, sounding like a mix between a chirp and a moan, as Geno rubbed the SOUL a bit, twisting it around his dick like a lemon.

Geno was quickly approaching his orgasm, but he wanted his mate to come first. Thankfully, it didn’t take long, a substance splashing from the SOUL onto his cock and hand, a sigh escaping Reaper as he slumped back on his seat.

A waitress came by and placed a tray with their orders on the table, startling Reaper who immediately stared at Geno in panic. Remaining calm, his black shirt was hiding anything. Geno flushed a bit, barely visible, coming into the SOUL and filling it with his come. Reaper barely kept himself from shouting, a small whimper leaving his mouth as he felt himself getting filled.

The waitress looked at him concerned and went to ask him something, but Geno quickly saved it, telling her that he was a bit under the weather today and they came here in an attempt to cheer him up.

“Ah, I hope your mate feels better soon!” She told him. Geno would normally be a bit offended that she ignored his mate, but this was working in their favor so he didn’t say anything.

“Thank you,” Geno nodded at her, managing to keep himself from gritting his teeth. She smiled at him and turned around to leave, Reaper glaring at her for flirting with his mate in front of him.

Geno released Reaper’s SOUL back to him and smirked at him as he stirred his hot chocolate.


	29. DAY 28: NIGHTCEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 28  
>  Ship:** Passive!Nightmare (Night) x Corrupted!Nightmare (Terror) [Nightcest]  
>  **Prompts:** Cross-Dressing | Lingerie | Distention  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
> Length:** ~1.1k
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I love how this one turned out! Enjoy!

Looking at himself in the mirror, Night nodded, satisfied with what he saw in his reflection.

He looked amazing.

The skirt of his dress swished as he moved around and the back of the dress was breezy, showing off his spine and his mark, branded on the inside of his ribcage, peeking out. Night was wearing a pair of cute thigh-highs and he was sure that Terror, his other-self, would like them.

Walking out of their shared bedroom to head to the dining hall for breakfast, Night’s steps were light and confident, graceful. He felt amazing and pretty as he walked down the stairway. Terror had left early to help Horror keep their idiots alive.

Night stepped into the dining hall, Terror’s single eyelight immediately snapped towards him and shrunk in surprise. He smiled as he recognized the feeling of arousal coming off of his other half.

Swinging his hips, Night moved to sit next to the oozing skeleton. Killer, sitting opposite to Night, let off a whistle.

“Looking great, little Night!” he called out with a grin, ignoring the glowering look from his Boss. “Nice make-up, too!”

 _“Oh, I know,”_ Night replied in his haunting voice., smirking as he leaned forward and caused his breasts to press against the table. Some cleavage showed, his body being summoned to fill out the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing a bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow on sockets, which made his lavender eyelights pop.

 **“Keep the chattering down and start eating,”** Terror cut in. Night could see how his eyelight was focused on the ecto showing from the neckline of his dress. He winked at him and the dark skeleton ripped his sight away from him. looking down at his food in an attempt to look uninterested. The cyan glow on his cheeks betrayed his true feelings, however. Night didn’t even need to tap into his empath ability to see that.

Tension could be felt through the room and the other ate quickly, leaving immediately after they were done. _Well, Killer gestured a question to him quickly with a grin, to which Night nodded in answer, grinning back._

Soon, only Night and Terror were left in the room, still eating. Or well… Night was eating. Slowly, leisurely, somehow managing to make every bite he took look erotic, teasing his other-self.

Unable to stand it anymore, Terror stood up abruptly, his chair scraping against the flooring from the force it was shoved back with. Night looked up with a smirk, confidence having risen from his friend’s comment and his datemate’s stares from the moment he walked in.

Without saying a word, Terror stepped towards Night, leaving his plate untouched at his seat to be eaten later. He pulled Night’s chair back and looked down at him.

 _“Terror?”_ Night frowned, feeling a bit unsettled by his other-self’s silence.

Terror grabbed Night’s hand and teleported them to their bedroom, his tentacles quickly moving to roam over Night’s body, causing a moan to bubble up from his throat.

Pushing Night back so that he would fall back on the bed, the dark skeleton kneeled on the bed next to him. His tentacles pulled Night’s skirt up, showing off the panties he was wearing, covering his lovely lavender pussy. A blush rose to Night’s cheeks, lighting up his face with his lavender colored magic.

 _“Terror, please say something,”_ Night practically begged him, his confidence slowly starting to dwindle the more time went by without his datemate saying something. _“If you don’t like them, I won’t wear things like this again. I-I thought you’d like them, I was wrong- I’m sorry, please talk to me-“_

Terror pulled his chin up to look him in the sockets, interrupting his words and causing him to fall silent. Night was now able to see the lust, the desire and the adoration, all shining in Terror’s cyan eyelight. The darkness flowing off of him slowed down its movement, Terror was at an utter loss of words, for once unsure of the words to use to describe his other-self’s beauty.

Seeing the negative impact his loss of words had on his dear Night, Terror let go of the control he had over his emotions, dropping his shield. This allowed Night to tell what the other was feeling, stronger than before and with nothing able to hide from him.

Gently, his tentacles started to undress Night, leaving him in his underwear and socks. Night shivered as the air of the room hit his ecto-flesh.

Terror’s hands rubbed circles into his thighs, fingers reaching up a bit and softly touching his panties.

 **“You wore all these pretty things…”** Terror finally spoke, **“Knowing what effect it would have on me.”**

Night went to speak, but instead, a whine left his teeth, his datemate having pulled his panties to the side instead of removing them. A tentacle rubbed between his folds before it thrust in firmly. Night was soaked in his own fluids, making the slide very easy as those combined with his other-self’s darkness.

The tentacle was able to reach deep inside of him, a second one joining the first one inside and then another. Three of them were now sheathed inside of him, filling him entirely and stretching him to almost the limit of what his pelvis could handle.

Looking down, Night moaned at the sight of his ecto bulging, being able to see every individual tentacle easily through it. They writhed inside of him and forced an orgasm to rock his body, the tentacles milking his release from him. Night clenched around the appendages inside of him and the tight feeling of his walls was enough to send Terror over the edge too, his load leaving his body from his tentacles and filling Night.

Night’s ecto inflated even more and a keen left his mouth as he came for the second time. Terror smiled gently as him, retrieving all but one tentacle from his datemate’s ecto, retrieving their food from a Box placed next to their bed. Night was unsure of when his other-self manage to put their food into the Box downstairs but decided to not ask, being grateful for the food.

With the tentacle plugging Night up nicely, nothing of Terror’s cum was able to escape from Night’s hole. Terror helped Night sit up to eat his food, still warm from being in stasis in the Box, before finally starting on his own. Once Night was finished, he laid back down and just watched Terror eat. Terror let Night rest up for now.

After he was done with his food though…

Well, he hadn’t exactly _finished_ his lovely dessert, he just barely got a taste of it.


	30. DAY 29: DREAMMARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 29  
>  Ship:** Dream x Nightmare [DreamMare]  
>  **Prompts:** Praise Kink | Glory Hole | Telepathic Bonds  
>  **Extra:** I don't think there are any, but please tell me if I forgot something!  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD  
>  Also a bit of angst, from NM's side._  
>  **Length:** ~2.4k _holy shit_
> 
> * * *

Being tipped off that his twin had been spotted in this AU, Nightmare had arrived there secretly. However, looking around it with a disgusted sneer on his face, Nightmare was ready to leave. He doubted that his twin would actually come to Underlust, especially one that seemed to be going through a genocide run.

Ready to leave, Nightmare’s skull snapped to the left, sensing his brother’s presence appear and disappear. Narrowing his socket, Nightmare melted into a puddle and reformed closer to where he sensed him. Dream must be suppressing his presence. Badly. He had been hopeless at it when they were younger and it seemed that despite having managed to get some progress on it with age, it… wasn’t a very large difference. The moment Nightmare felt his presence flicker, his magic immediately had zeroed in it.

He appeared outside of a building; Dream’s presence having flickered again. His nose wrinkled at the disgusting building in front of him, feeling several nauseating emotions in it, giving the negativity of it a bitter and bad taste.

Inevitable really, in a place like this. No one did this kind of job because they liked it, it was always because of need or because of being forced, no matter what they say. In Underlust, it was need.

Nightmare was unsure of why his brother would be here, but he wanted him out as soon as possible. _No one was allowed to touch his mate but him._

It didn’t matter to him that it had been _centuries_ since they had been actually together without fighting, they still had each other’s marks on their bones and Nightmare had _always_ been possessive with those he saw as _his_. After the incident even more so.

_The only reason they had never used their mating marks to find and fight each other was because they couldn’t bring themselves to taint the one happy thing they had left of each other._

Glaring at the person at the door, Nightmare hid a grin when he felt their emotions, their fear at seeing him. He was let in immediately, they knew who he was, his reputation, and they had no want of messing with him. Far above their LV, just letting go of the control he had over his aura would force their SOULs to stop beating, dusting them.

Nightmare could see the receptionist frantically trying to call someone and he quickly speared the phone with his tentacles before the call could get through. He had no wish to fight the SOULless artist. And well… if it was _Dream_ they were trying to call, then he couldn’t exactly let _that_ happen either. He wanted to maintain the element of surprise he had, with his magic and presence tightly contained around his SOUL as to not alarm his brother to his whereabouts.

Walking up the stairs, his socket narrowed at a Monster standing with their dick in a hole, his brother’s presence flickering at that moment to show him on the other side of the wall. Hearing the Monster moan made him snap, his magic forcing its way out of his SOUL in large waves, causing every Monster in the vicinity to be dusted. Dream was the only one that didn’t.

His hearing picked up the sound of Dream knocking something over in surprise, terrified for a moment when he felt his brother appear and let go of his aura, the Monster in front of him dusting in his mouth. He sputtered for a moment, spitting out the dust stuck to his tongue.

His brother’s negativity made him incapable of teleporting away and the only thing Dream could do was keep quiet and hope that his brother wouldn’t notice him.

That was impossible, of course, there was no way Nightmare wouldn’t notice his presence from this near.

Nightmare leaned down to look through the hole, his eyelight meeting Dream’s frightened gaze. Swiftly standing back up, he ignored his twin's terrified voice calling out for him and grinned.

Pushing down his waistband, he forced his magic to form into a cock. He rarely used that form, so his magic struggled with it at first, but after a small push, it finally did as he wanted.

_Yin, negativity, was always seen as more feminine aligned and his magic and he preferred that form naturally more. But he couldn’t exactly do that with a glory hole, now could he?_

Putting his dick through the hole, Nightmare could feel his brother’s confusion. Connecting to his twin’s mind, _it had been so long_ , Nightmare pushed his intentions to Dream.

(Nighty…?) Dream hesitantly asked through their bond.

(Dream,) he smirked back, trying to hide his hesitancy. Quickly waving those thoughts away before his twin was able to feel them too, thought to Dream, (Well? What are you waiting for? Being in this place… you won’t care whose it is, will you?)

Dream stayed still for a moment before realizing what Nightmare meant. A blush rose to his cheeks, not that Nightmare was able to see it through the wall, and he moved forward. Dream took the tip of his brother’s cock in his mouth, sucking softly on it.

Nightmare moaned, gripping the wall he was leaning against tightly. Despite the pleasure he was feeling, he couldn’t help but dislike how skilled Dream was.

While they had been together, Nightmare had _never_ formed his male parts, which meant that the position he found Dream in today wasn’t a one-time thing. Dream _had_ to have been with others since they parted.

An ugly voice in his mind tried to tell him that Dream might’ve been with others before the Incident too, but he shot that down. There was no way that he wouldn’t have known then, Dream and his mating bond had been far stronger back then since it had still been fresher.

It still made him feel awful. He had no right to feel like that, _he_ had been the one hunting his brother down and acting like he was trying to kill him. Not even once had he shown that he still loved Dream, it… it was natural for Dream to try and find someone else.

But…

Their bond still existed. Nightmare had _never_ betrayed their bond. Never. He had plenty of opportunities to do so, Killer was more than devoted to him and if Nightmare asked him he would’ve done whatever he asked in a SOULbeat. He _hadn’t_ asked. Because somewhere in his corrupted SOUL, Nightmare could still feel the love he held for his brother, his twin and counterpart. _His mate. Made for each other._

Frowning, he ripped himself from Dream’s talented mouth, causing Dream to let out a gasp. Nightmare’s tentacles moved and he practically disintegrated the door next to him as he entered the room his brother was in, curled up on the ground and stroking his own dick by the hole while sucking on Nightmare’s.

(B-brother-,) Dream went to speak, but Nightmare cut him off, wrapping his tentacles around his waist and teleporting them away from the AU. Dream had set up a barrier to protect himself, but it had broken the moment Nightmare didn’t teleport in the room and instead broke through the door.

Reforming with Dream in his arms in his bedroom in the castle, Nightmare quickly undressed, leaving him bareboned in front of his twin. Dream had already been naked and Nightmare took the time Dream was disoriented to appreciate his brother's bones which gave off a soft glow in the badly lit room.

Dream leaned against the wall, watching him with wide sockets as Nightmare let his ecto bubble forth from his bones, his cock dissipating and getting replaced by a mound between his thick thighs as his entire feminine body took form.

Nightmare felt slightly insecure for a moment, his mind flashing back to the fact that Dream must’ve had partners, probably with better-looking bodies than him. It didn’t help him any that his body was a lot different from before the Incident. Not just the fact that his bones were now covered by the flowing negativity, or how his magic changed from Perseverance to just Patient, losing him his determined edge.

They had both been very young when the Incident happened, barely out of their 100’s, not even adolescents, but after so many eons, they had matured and their bodies with them. Even Dream had done so, despite being frozen in stone, his body had grown as his mind was kept active in his petrified state.

Nightmare’s breasts had grown, going from being practically flat-chested to D cups. His hips widened and he didn’t bother to hide the scars he had carved into his bones, showing up on his ecto.

Shaking his skull, he quickly dismissed these thoughts. However, he wasn’t fast enough and Dream felt his insecurity for a moment.

Laying on the bed, Nightmare faced his twin and spread his legs, showing off the glowing cyan pussy between them, already drenched. _He had to show he was a better mate then any other his brother had been with._

(What are you waiting for? An invitation?) he provoked his brother, eyelight glancing at Dream’s straining erection for a moment before smirking at him.

In a flash, Dream was on him, leaning down to lap at his cunt.

Nightmare let out a high-pitched moan, buckling down to his mouth. Gripping his brother’s hips tightly, Dream didn’t let him move as he wanted and sucked on his clit for a bit.

(So gorgeous, brother mine…) Dream whispered in their minds to Nightmare as he licked between the lips of the pussy in front of him. (You look amazing, all wet for me…)

(Sh-shut up!) Nightmare blushed, moaning as Dream tongued at his clit before licking a long stripe over his hole. Cheekily smiling at him, Dream inserted a finger into him and thrust it a bit, surprised to find him _very_ tight. Like he… hadn’t done anything with anyone in a long time.

(Aww, Nighty!) Dream squealed in his mind, (You-)

 **“Shut! Shut up!”** Nightmare yelled at him, tears almost spilling from his socket. **“Just- just fuck me already!”**

(Nighty! I can’t just do that, you’re so _tight_ , if I did that, it would hurt and I might rip something!) Dream sounded offended, diving down to lick into him and inserting another phalange to stretch him better as he continued in their minds, (I don’t want to hurt you!)

Nightmare didn’t reply, feeling as though if he did that, he would respond with a ‘you’ve already done that’. So he just pushed his hips down and tried to get Dream’s fingers deeper inside of him.

(You taste so good, Nighty… Hasn’t changed at all~! So… juicy…) Dream grinned into his pussy, Nightmare’s fluids covering his chin as he messily lapped up the liquids from his twin’s entrance.

(Fuck me already!) Nightmare begged, his hand’s trembling, his brother’s praises not getting through to him. His mind was racing with the possibility that Dream didn’t want him anymore, found him disgusting. _Why had he decided to do this again? He should’ve just-_

Nightmare was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Dream’s mouth and fingers leave his cunt. Opening his socket, he hadn’t even realized that he had closed it in the first place, he came face to face with his twin’s concerned face. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had forgotten to shield them from Dream, having to get used to using their mate bond again after so many eons of his mind being occupied by only him and his thoughts.

Dream leaned down and kissed him, gently pushing his mouth open and exploring it with his tongue, (Nighty, I can see that we have a lot to talk about after this, but… You do know that I love you more than anything in the entire Multiverse, right? There is no outcome that would have me not wanting you, my sweet darling mate.)

Tears finally escaped Nightmare’s socket, mixing with the negativity flowing on him and he hiccupped, wrapping his arms over Dream’s shoulders and hugging him tightly to himself. His breasts pressed tightly against Dream’s sternum, soft and squishy, cushioning his bones.

Positioning himself against his mate’s entrance, Dream finally whispered out loud to him, “I missed you so much, Nighty… No one could ever compare to you, could fill the space you occupied in my SOUL, my beautiful and strong mate.”

Dream pressed into his pussy, Nightmare coming immediately from his words, not having expected Dream to say something like that out loud.

Fluids gushed out of him, making the slide even easier for Dream, who immediately started to thrust into him, pressing kisses to his collarbones. Shrieking with every hard thrust into his core, Nightmare clung to Dream’s neck.

(So good… you feel amazing, Nighty… Tight and warm… so wet, jest for me… oh how I love you my sweet mate… so long… Finally with you again… So good…) Dream’s thoughts streamed into his mind, unable to keep a shield up during this intimate moment.

Nightmare whimpered from the onslaught of praises coming his way, feeling his twin’s emotions and knowing that every word thought was the absolute truth.

A shudder went through his spine as Dream managed to hit a spot inside of him that made him see stars.

(More! Mate, more, please! Harder, deeper, more!) Nightmare’s thoughts slowly descended into incoherence, trying to push down on the cock thrusting in him, but unable to do so because of the tight grasp his mate had on his hips. _Strong mate…_

(Fill me! I need it, fuck me hard!) Nightmare yelled at him, vision whitening for a moment as he came hard for a second time, squirting around his mate’s thick length.

Dream clutched Nightmare close to him and bit his collarbone, renewing his mating mark after centuries of being unable to. Nightmare came again and bit into Dream’s collarbone too, renewing his own mark.

Cursing, Dream came inside of him, filling him up with his magic and freezing in place. Nightmare groaned, his head falling back against the pillow at the feeling of his insides being flooded with his mate’s semen.

Staying inside of him, Dream started rambling, both through their bond and out loud, a string of praises coming from his mouth as he rubbed circles where Nightmare’s ecto started to swell from the amount of cum from Dream.

((Mine)) they thought at the same time.


	31. DAY 30: DESTRUCTIVEDEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 30  
>  Ship:** Reaper x Error [DestructiveDeath[  
>  **Prompts:** Sex Toys | Deep-Throating | ~~Stuck In a Wall~~  
>  **Extra:** Bondage  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
> Length:** ~787
> 
> * * *

Suspended from Error’s strings, Reaper tried to look at Error, without much luck.

“Error… babe, please-,” he gasped out, managing to wiggle his bottom at Error, who ignored him and kept watching Undernovela.

“Please!” Reaper moaned out when Error suddenly turned the vibrations of the bullets on his ribs up. A commercial break appeared for the show and Error stretched his back and stood up from his beanbag. Some strings descended from the ‘ceiling’ of the Anti-Void, carrying a large dildo.

It passed by his face as the strings brought it to where he wasn’t able to see it anymore. A bit of drool fell from Reaper’s mouth at the brief view he caught of it. Error directed his strings to hold Reaper’s folds apart, not touching him directly.

As Error nudged the dildo into him, a thrill escaped Reaper’s lips as he was slowly filled with the large toy. A blush covered Error’s cheeks.

Panting, Reaper arched his back, pushing his hips back and managing to take in a bit more of the toy. Reaper came, his hole gripping the toy tightly.

Once he relaxed his grasp on it, Error made the strings fuck the dildo into him while a few other strings wrapped themselves around Reaper’s SOUL, bringing it to himself.

“Please! Error!”

Error grinned at him and turned away, seating himself back onto his beanbag as the break ended and the Undernovela episode started up again. Reaper was left tied up in Error’s strings as they fiddled with his ribs and thrust the dildo into him, the vibrations getting turned down some as to not utterly overwhelm him. Taking ahold of his SOUL, Error settled down to watch the episode, occasionally rubbing the SOUL in his hands.

“E-error…?” Reaper weakly whined after a long time, having kept an ‘ear’ out for when the episode would end so that he could interrupt before Error put the next one on.

With a sigh, Error closed the portal window and stood up, walking over to him.

 **“What to do with you…”** Error mused to himself, taking a good look at Reaper. He frowned a bit, Reaper seemed pretty tired…

 **“Color?”** Error demanded, stepping closer to Reaper’s head, an idea already forming in his mind.

“G-green,” Reaper stuttered, gasping when he was lowered to be on socket-level with the tent in Error’s shorts, a blue glow emitting from it.

Error pulled his waistband down and freed his erection from his shorts before carefully feeding it into Reaper’s mouth.

Eagerly swallowing around the weight on his tongue, Reaper’s eyelights faintly appeared in his sockets. He tried to bob his head on Error’s cock, but he didn’t quite manage it, his position not letting him be able to move his neck comfortably without it hurting after a few seconds.

Reaper tried to rock himself forward, slowly gaining a bit of speed as the strings swung him back and forth a tiny bit. It wasn’t a lot of movement, but Error groaned as Reaper managed to ‘fuck’ his face onto his dick.

The dildo started to thrust into him again, causing a muffled shriek to leave Reaper’s teeth, the vibrations from it running through the glitch’s cock and causing him to let out a groan.

Impatient, Error stopped the reaper’s swinging and held his skull in place, stepping forwards and forcing him to deepthroat his length. Chocking a bit, Reaper swallowed around him, getting his throat to open some more as to not have it be painful.

Seeing that Reaper relaxed his throat around him, Error started to fuck his face, grunting at the tight and wet feeling of the elder death’s throat closing around him. Reaper hollowed his cheeks and suck, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible for his SOULmate.

Error came quickly in his mouth, causing Reaper to gulp down the load he shot in his mouth and pant when Error dissolved his cock. Unable to swallow all of his release, a tiny amount of it ran down Reaper’s chin.

Lowering Reaper to his arms, the destroyer dismissed his strings. Grabbing the base of the dildo inside of his love, Error pulled it out of him, a strangled moan leaving Reaper’s mouth.

Reaching under Reaper, Error rubbed his clit, causing Reaper to come with a weak groan. Turning the bullets off entirely, Error removed them from Reaper’s body and kissed him deeply, dominating the kiss with his tongues.

A soft sigh left Reaper and he leaned against Error, burying his face into his SOULmate’s jacket as he fell asleep. Smiling gently down at him, Error hugged him as he sat them down on his beanbag, putting on the next Undernovela episode as he let his love rest.


	32. DAY 31: VANTADRINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 31  
>  Ship:** Nightmare x Ink x Dream [ VantaDrInk]  
>  **Prompts:** FREE DAY!! I GET TO CHOOSE!  
>  **Extra:** Tentacles | Immobility | Threesome  
>  **[WARNING}** _These are skeleton's, people. Don't expect it to be realistic xD_ **  
> Length:** ~2k
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed it~!

It was always a fresh breath to see Ink off his paints.

Despite liking him when he took them too, Dream found that his blank state had a certain appeal to it too. It made Ink seem more… vulnerable. That was one word for it at least, since Ink was immortal.

Ink wasn’t going blank yet, but to get to the reason these thoughts went through Dream’s mind.

Nightmare and Dream had decided to attempt for a treaty, aiming for an agreement of peace between them so their _silly_ war, in Error’s words, could finally end. Nightmare didn’t truly want the treaty yet, so he had decided to make the condition for him going along with it something he was sure Dream would never agree to.

To let him fuck Ink while off his paints.

It had been the first thing that popped in his mind when Dream first came to him about a treaty. He doubted that Dream would actually let his mate be fucked by him, let alone while off his paints and thus unable to fight back. Immortal and unable to feel pain or not, it would take a long time for Ink to heal if Nightmare decided to break all of his bones.

Dream had narrowed his sockets at him and with a quick glance to the artist, he had agreed to his condition, so long as Nightmare would allow him to be present too.

Sure that Dream would chicken out, Nightmare had laughed in his face and told him with malice in his voice, **“You might as well join in too if you’re going to be there!”**

He seemed reluctant, which made Nightmare look smug, though it fell when Dream rolled his eyelights and sighed, agreeing to his condition.

Nightmare showed up in the desolate Dreamtale, which is where they had agreed to meet at, right by the stump of their cut down Tree. He still doubted that Dream would actually let him do anything, however, a deal was a deal and he was a spirit of his word. It would be bad for his reputation if it was to be known that he had broken a promise.

It wasn’t like Nightmare was even capable of lying in the first place. He could hide and twist his words like a genie, getting the outcome he wanted, but straight-up lying? Neither his brother nor him were capable of doing so, they were spirits after all. They were too closely related to the Fae for them to be able to.

Arriving at the Tree, Nightmare was already able to see his brother and Ink, with Ink still clearly being on his paints.

 **“Heh, I knew you’d try something like this,”** Nightmare chuckled, **“Ink is still on his paints, you already didn’t keep your end of the deal up.”**

Ink rolled his eyelights at him, “Hmpf, don’t be so sure, OctoDick.”

“I consent to this so long as I am not fatally harmed,” Ink then continued clearly, not letting Nightmare comment on the nickname. Grabbing a white vial from his sash, Ink pulled the cork off of it.

Taking a big gulp from it, his eyelights slowly stopped changing shape and paled until they turned into small white pinpricks. Ink leaned over and threw up a brown liquid, unlike the usual black ink. The liquid was a combination of all the paints that had been in his body before he took the white vial.

Dream rose a brow at his twin, “Well? How’s that for holding up my end of the deal?”

Nightmare frowned at him and grabbed the SOULless Monster with his tentacles, Ink seeming like a ragdoll as he was jolted from the sudden movement. He didn’t answer his brother, looking Ink from up close before giving him back to his brother.

 **“Undress him,”** Nightmare ordered.

Dream smiled at him and started to strip Ink of his clothes, neatly folding them after and placing them to the side, on the ground next to the stump, leaving Ink entirely naked.

Tattoos covered Ink’s white bones, mesmerizing Nightmare. The blank faze in his sockets excited him and he took a step closer. Noticing that some of Ink’s bones were gray instead of pearly white, he ran a finger over the black tattoos swirling around them. Nightmare rose one of his tentacles up and towards Ink’s mouth, pressing it against his teeth. He massaged Ink’s vertebrae, forcing him to swallow the appendage by his mouth.

Dream appeared behind Ink and Nightmare gave him the stink-eye, the positive twin ignoring him in favor of his mate. He whispered something into Ink’s earhole that caused the empty skeleton to sluggishly start to softly suck on the tentacle, it seeming to take a lot of effort.

Playing with Ink’s pelvis, Dream coaxed his mate’s magic to pool down there and take the form of a pussy. Nightmare looked on, a bit baffled at the ease and grace his brother was doing this with.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Dream asked, tilting his head and frowning at him as he stopped gently stroking Ink’s vertebrae.

 **“You look like you’ve done this before and often,”** Nightmare stated.

Dream deadpanned at him, “Of course I have, ‘mare. He’s my mate.”

Kneeling down, Dream nuzzled the inside of Ink’s femurs, kissing his way up to the wet mound at his pelvis, licking between his folds and sucking on Ink’s clit. Ink wasn’t able to summon anything more than that or a cock while in his blank state, so Dream didn’t try to make Ink summon breasts or his thighs.

Nightmare was startled when Dream suddenly grabbed one of his waving tentacles and guided it to Ink’s entrance. Dream used the tentacle almost like a toy, nudging it into his mate’s hole and thrusting it a few times in and out. The tentacles’ negativity and Ink’s own fluids acting as lube and making the slide easy and not painful at all, if Ink would’ve even been able to feel pain in the first place.

His face burned cyan as Dream first teased Ink’s pussy with this tentacles and he gasped when his brother thrust it into the tight walls of Ink’s cunt.

Pulling Nightmare closer, Dream pushed him to sit on the stump of their Tree, the remains of their mother, and trailed his fingers over the tent in his shorts. Dream tugged the waistband down and freed his brother’s cock, it slapping against Dream’s cheek once out of its confines, leaving a bit of precum where it hit him. Nightmare muffled a moan.

Swiping it off with his thumb, Dream sucked on his thumb and licked it off, a whine escaping his mouth without him bothering to hide it.

Licking a long stripe from where his twin’s cock connected to his pelvis up to its tip, Dream took it in his mouth, a hand coming up and stroking what he didn’t take in. Sucking on it, Dream bobbed his head up and down, making sure to make Nightmare’s cock drenched from his saliva.

Nightmare yelped when Dream first started, letting out a strangled, **“What are you doing-“**

“Getting you ready, of course,” Dream replied with a mischievous grin, giving one last good lick and stroke to his brother’s, then swiftly standing back up.

The tentacles from his brother’s back slid closer to him and wrapped around his legs. Dream let them, remaining unbothered as he pushed Ink closer to Nightmare. He nudged some of them to wrap around Ink’s limbs, helping him hover over his twin’s hard cock.

Dream whined when the tentacle inside of Ink removed itself and teased his own folds, his magic forming into a pussy too as he clung to Ink’s shoulders. He was soaked from arousal, very much enjoying what was happening.

As he clung to Ink, Dream managed to push him onto his brother’s cock at the same time that the tentacle teasing him thrust in. A choked shout came from Nightmare as his dick and tentacle were enveloped by Ink and Dream’s tight heat, the velvety walls of their pussies squeezing tightly around him.

Dream panted, pushing his hips back against the tentacle inside of him.

Nightmare grabbed Ink’s hips with a bruising grip and thrust up into him, starting to bounce him up and down his shaft as groans left his mouth when Ink remained still, the only movement he made being him sucking on the tentacle in his mouth.

A tentacle came over to Dream and slid over his ribs and sternum, causing him to summon his small breasts. It wrapped itself around them, squeezing them gently and pulling a bit at one of his nipples. Moaning, Dream’s hands left Ink’s shoulders and grabbed Nightmare’s hands from where they held onto Ink’s hips.

“So good… both of you are so amazing…” Dream panted, starting to shower them in praises. “Making me feel so good, making Ink feel good too… don’t you feel good, dear?”

Ink stared and slowly nodded his skull, like it had been trained into him to do so.

“Yeah, you… ah! You love it, love putting on a show for me…” Dream moaned as another tentacle pushed its way into him and thrust in sync with the other one and the one inside Ink.

“I love how your tentacles are fucking me, Nighty! Getting so deep inside of me, almost pushing into my womb,” Dream gasped out. “So good, deep!”

The tentacles inside of Dream seemed to hit a sweet spot, Dream letting out a shriek and pushing back against them, “Ah~! So… so _good!_ ”

Dream came, squirting around the tentacles in him, which immediately started to release magic inside of him.

Stumbling closer, Dream pushed his small chest against Ink’s sternum and licked at the edges of his mouth, rubbing Ink’s ecto-belly where he could feel his brother’s cock thrusting into his mate as a tentacle entered Ink’s cunt too.

He could feel it when instead of just thrusting, the tentacle moved differently. Looking down, Dream moaned when he saw it wrapping itself around Nightmare’s cock and starting to stroke him off inside of Ink, groans spilling from his twin’s teeth.

A low whine left Dream at that sight and he started to rub Ink’s clit in an attempt to help him get off, aware that it was hard for Ink to come while in his blank state. Dream would have to get his brother to come first, his cum should be able to give Ink some emotion, no matter how little, to be able to release too.

“Brother,” Dream called out.

 **“Hmm?”** Nightmare looked up at him from where his eyelight had been focused on Ink’s middle.

Getting on his tippy-toes, Dream pulled Nightmare’s skull down and kissed him deeply, opening his mouth and exploring his twin’s when his stayed open from shock.

Nightmare groaned into the kiss before melting in it, another moan getting swallowed up by his brother as he came into his twin’s mate, pumping him full of his come, having been pent up for quite a long time.

Dream reached and pinched Ink’s clit, forcing an orgasm from him.

Panting, Dream pulled away from the kiss, his eyelights having turned into small inverted hearts, glowing a golden color as they focused on his brother’s cyan one.

His cheeks lit up and Dream smiled at the dazed look in his socket, pressing himself against his side as Nightmare pulled out of Ink and hugged the artist to his body. Collapsing on top of the stump, his tentacles laid passively on the ground bar a few, which crept up and cushioned his skull from the hard wood.

Dream climbed onto the stump and pulled himself once more flush against his twin’s other side.

“I love you, brother~!” Dream giggled as he told Nightmare, before reaching out with a hand and holding onto Ink too, “I love you, mate~! I love you both, so~ much!”

Ink didn’t respond, not having enough emotion in him to do so, while Nightmare blushed cyan and grumbled a bit, tightening his grip around the two in his arms.


End file.
